Down the Rabbit Hole and Into A New World
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: Alice fell down a rabbit hole that led her to Wonderland. Wonderland was just a dream. This girl fell down a hole that landed her in a different universe. This wasn't a dream. How will she get back to her own world? She didn't belong in this world filled with superheroes and crime fighting. She didn't ask for this, she didn't want to fight crime or find love. She wanted to go home!
1. The Hole

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello fellow readers! I have decided to give Young Justice a try. Instead of creating an OC with powers and whatnot, I thought, wouldn't it be interesting if you had a _regular_ and _ordinary_ getting involved with Young Justice? I mean, you have Malcolm "Mal" Duncan working with Young Justice as mission control so hey, why not throw in another average Joe in? Give this story a try and tell me what you think through review! Please enjoy the story!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Young Justice belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC. **

**-Story Start-**

A yawn escaped from her mouth as she stared out the window in school. Another day, another hour in class, listening to her crabby teacher lecture on the novel that she had already read. In her eyes, life was getting dull and boring. Nothing was exciting in her eyes anymore. Everyday was the same routine. Get up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, eat, shower, sleep, then repeat the process. It was like she was a robot, doing the same thing over and over again. What would she give in order to make he life less...lifeless?

"Miss Takamine!" The teacher snapped. The girl's head snapped towards the teacher, earning a glare from the crabby woman. "Care to share with the class of what you find so _interesting_ outside the window?"

"No, nothing Ms. Crabgrass," the girl shook her head. The teacher narrowed her eyes before turning her back to return teaching the lesson. Yes, her English teacher's name is Crabgrass.

"That was a close call Luka," her classmate, Hannah, whispered over to her. Luka let out a quiet breath and glanced down at her notebook. She was supposed to take notes, but she had already read the novel so she knew the theme, the characters, the plot, every little bit of the story. Inwardly sighing, she began to doodle in her notebook. She sucked at drawing, so she just mindlessly wrote and dress little bits in her notebook. She began to think back into her childhood.

Luka remembered how when she was little, she would eagerly sit in front of the TV and watch _Batman: The Animated Series_. It was her favorite action cartoon. And girls, don't lie. You all had a crush on Batman and/or Robin when you were little. It was either them, or it was the Power Rangers. Cartoons these days had just gone bad, there weren't any cartoons that were as good as the ones back when she was a little girl. These days, cartoons were all about dating or they were just bad influences on others. Luka snorted at the show, _Adventure Time with Finn and Jake_. It was a cartoon for kids, but what kind of show would let characters kick others in the balls? Sooner or later, you would see probably 8-year old children kicking people in the balls.

The recent cartoons that Luka thought were pretty good would have to be _Teen Titans_, and girls, don't deny it, Robin was cute...or hot, take your pick. The most recent cartoon that had caught her interest was _Young Justice_. It had a combination of her favorites. The Justice League, Batman, and Teen Titans. A little bit of everything so this show definitely caught her interest. So here she was, doodling in her notebook, writing names of the characters of _Young Justice_ on the paper. She wasn't a crazy fan girl, no. She just took interest.

The bell had finally rung and Ms. Crabgrass was nagging everyone to do their homework. Luka grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom and went straight to her locker. She opened it and stared at her textbooks. She already did her English homework, which was to read chapters 6 to 8 of the novel. She grimaced at her Pre-Calculus textbook. Math, oh how she hated it so. She cringed at her Chemistry textbook as well. A little bit more math and formulas to remember, yippee. Japanese homework was pretty easy, she could finish that in 15 minutes. With a sigh, she took her textbooks and closed her locker. Now it was time to head home.

As she finally made it back home, she headed towards her room and dropped the books on her bed. Same process, let's go. After an hour of doing her homework, Luka couldn't take it anymore. It was Friday—cue the Rebecca Black song that Luka hates so much—and if she was going to do her homework, she might as well do it with her friend. A sleepover/study group didn't sound like a bad idea so Luka slapped around on her bed to look for her iPhone. Once she found it, she dialed her friend's number.

"Yo! Amber speaking, how may I be of your service?" her friend answered and Luka rolled her eyes.

"Amber it's Luka, mind if I stayed over for the weekend? Might as well study and hang out together," Luka suggested. Amber laughed on the other end.

"Sure thing Luka! Come on over and pack your stuff!" Amber said and with an exchange of good byes, the girls hung up.

Luka tossed her phone on the bed and grabbed her suitcase. It was only for 3 days so a small suitcase would be enough. She packed her pajamas, a pair of jeans, two pairs of shorts, three T-shirts, three undershirts, socks and the rest were her underwear. She grabbed her hair brush, toothbrush, a few hair ties and bobby pins and placed them in a small ziplock bag. She tossed that in her suitcase as well her small bag of make up. Once she zipped her suitcase up, she grabbed her schoolbag and shoved her textbooks inside. Once everything was checked over, she tucked her phone into her back pocket, grabbed her keys and bags and walked out of the house, locking the door.

People stared to see the young girl walk down the street with a bag on her shoulder and dragging her suitcase. Was she running away from home? Luka rolled her eyes at the people's gazes. She turned down a corner, reaching to her friend's street. She spotted the house and walked over. Luka knocked on the door and waited for Amber to answer. No one opened the door. Amber was probably showering as Luka heard the shower running. It was a good thing Amber was a good friend of hers. Luka looked from side to side before reaching over to one of the flower pots. She lifted the middle pot and found the spare key. Laughing shortly, Luka took the key and inserted it to the door. Twisting the knob, the door opened and Luka walked in only to fall into a dark mass. She screamed as she fell to what she would assume as her death.

…...

**Gotham City **

**September 24 8:30 p.m.**

"Well that takes care of everything!" Kid Flash grinned as he dusted his hands. After Captain Marvel left, the team went out to Gotham to have some down time, only to end up stopping a robbery. Robin walked over and grinned as the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) took care of the captured robbers.

"Now we can go home," Miss Martian smiled, giving a shy glance over to Superboy. Aqualad nodded and just as they were about to head home, Kid Flash noticed something from the sky.

"Is that...is that...a person!?" He gawked and pointed up at the sky. Indeed there was a person falling from the sky. "Who would do late night sky diving at this kind of hour? Or is this person just suicidal?"

"Ask the person that later! Top priority, save him!" Aqualad ordered. "Or her!" He corrected himself.

Kid Flash noticed two things falling as well what he assumed to be luggage. He ran towards one end of the street to catch a bag, his arms gave out a bit. He peeked inside and raised an eyebrow. Textbooks? Superboy ran towards the other end and reached out to catch the suitcase. He grunted and set it down, raising an eyebrow at the suitcase. Was someone traveling? Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Robin grouped together, unsure how to catch the person. Miss Martian decided to try calming the person down.

"_Excuse me! Please calm down!"_ Miss Martian spoke telepathically. She winced when she only heard more screaming. The person was only freaked out more to hear a voice in their head.

"We need to catch her now!" Aqualad ordered. He was unsure to to catch falling damsels in distress.

"I got it!" Robin shouted, taking out a grappling hook. It was common that he and Batman would save people from falling off of high places. The boy wonder glanced at Aqualad and smirked. "Throw me up!"

Leaving no time to question him, Aqualad grabbed Robin and spun around, then threw him up into the air. The boy wonder fired his grappling hook as it latched onto a building wall. He then swung over and caught the woman, landing on the street with his feet skidding. The boy gently set the woman down so she was on her feet, then he realized that the person wasn't a woman, but a girl. An _older_ girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright!?" Miss Martian flew over, worried and concern written all over her face. Superboy walked over with a scowl on his face and in his arm was a suitcase. Kid Flash ran over with the bag in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Uh...kinda late to do that sky dive you know?" He teased, wriggling his eyebrows at her. The girl wobbled a bit, regaining her balance and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It wasn't intentional," She growled out. Kid Flash held up his hands in surrender, backing away a bit. This girl had a temper that could match up to Superboy's.

"Who are you?" Aqualad walked towards the girl. The team got a good look at her. She was tall, probably around 5 ft 5 ½ inches. She had bleached blond hair that reached to her mid-back and she had crystal blue eyes. She wasn't no model status, but in Kid Flash's eyes, she looked pretty damn attractive to him. Kid Flashed grinned and let out a wolf whistle, earning warning look from the team leader. The girl raised an eyebrow, dusting her Hollister jacket off. She straightened the black headband on her head before looking at them.

"I'm Luka Takamine, mind telling me where am I?" The girl answered and asked a question back. Robin looked at his team members and then back at her. This girl didn't know where she was?

"You're in Gotham City," Robin answered, waving his hand towards the buildings. He raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Are you out of state or country?"

"Wait what? Gotham City...oh what the fu—" Luka's eyes widened and gaped. Gotham City? She was in _the_ Gotham City? The city that Batman and Robin protected? How did she end up here? All she did was open the door to Amber's house and...no, no, no! "What the hell am I doing here?" She cursed under her breath, starting to panic a bit.

"Uh...she going to be okay?" Kid Flash blinked and pointed at the girl. "Looks like she's going to have a seizure or something."

"We'll take her into questioning once she calms down. Right now we need to take her someplace else. She's attracting a bit of attention," Aqualad reasoned and nodded at the team. The team nodded in return and made an advance towards the girl. She noticed this and backed away.

"Get away from me!" She barked, her back pressed against the wall.

"Luka was it? Calm down, we're going to help you," Miss Martian stated calmly, trying to soothe the frantic girl's mind. She decided not to use telepathy since it would freak Luka out the second time.

"Isn't there anything in your utility belt like knock out gas?" Superboy looked over to Robin, annoyed that they had to subdue a frantic person.

"Knock out gas? The hell you're using that stuff—!" Luka narrowed her eyes and snapped, but she was cut off when Robin sprayed something in her face. She suddenly felt sleepy and tired. Her eyelids began to droop and she fell forward. Kid Flash caught her and grinned at the boy wonder.

"Nice!" He flashed a grin towards his best friend. Kid Flash tossed the bag at Robin who caught it, raising an eyebrow at the contents inside. "It's hers, but since I'm carrying Sleeping Beauty right here, you might as well carry her bag." The team rolled his eyes at the speedster. Leave it to him to throw himself onto a pretty girl. After confirming that they had everything, they headed back to the base.

**Mount Justice **

**September 24 9:15 p.m. **

Luka slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the ringing in her head. What had just happened. She was going to Amber's house, she opened the door with a spare key, stepped inside, and...fell. How was that possible? She rubbed the side of her face, wondering what had happened next. She was rescued, she knew that. And then she found herself facing Young Justice. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? How did she just fall through some strange hole at her friend's house and land in...this new world that has superheroes? It was just make sense.

"She's awake!" A cheerful voice rang throughout Luka's ears. Groaning softly, she sat up and rubbed her head. Her head was hurting and she could definitely see Miss Martian flying over to her with the rest of the team in follow. She was seriously _not_ dreaming. "Are you feeling much better?"

"I will be once I get confirmation," Luka sighed. She was going to hate this... "Hey you, sock me right here." Luka pointed to Superboy and then to her jaw. The cloned Kryptonian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to ask muscle here to prove if you're dreaming," Kid Flash zipped over to her. "If you asked him to punch you, he'd send you flying or shatter your jaw."

"Here," Robin walked over with a cocky smirk. Luka raised an eyebrow to see his hand to her forehead. He flicked her.

"Ow!" Luka yelped, her hands immediately reaching to her forehead to rub the spot where he had flicked her. "You little brat—!"

"See? You're awake and totally not dreaming," Robin smirked, cutting her off. Luka glared at him. She didn't think the Boy Wonder would be _this_ annoying in person. The TV made him look much cooler and suave.

"Do you mind answering a few questions for us now?" Aqualad walked over, glancing down at Luka. She sighed and nodded her head slowly. She might as well answer their questions and find out how to get back home. "Where did you come from?"

"Los Angeles, California," She answered. The team looked at each other and nodded.

"You said your name is Luka Takamine right?" The leader asked again. Luka nodded, but this time, the team looked at her suspiciously.

"That name didn't show up in any records or citizenship in the US," Robin walked over. Luka sighed, rubbing her head. How was she going to explain this to them?

"Are you from a different country? ...Or a different planet?" Miss Martian flew over, raising an eyebrow at her. Great, they think she's an alien now.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but I'm not from here," Luka began, earning questioning looks. She sighed and continued, "As in, I don't belong in this world—universe—ugh, basically I don't belong here. Where I come from, aliens, heroes, you name it, don't exist."

"What do you mean we don't _exist_!?" Kid Flash cried out, eyes bulging out of his head. Luka groaned and rubbed her forehead. She was going to have a huge headache by the time she was done explaining this to the heroes.

"Exactly what I mean Kid Flash," Luka sighed and rubbed her head. Kid Flash stopped and looked at her. Before he could ask, she cut him off again. "I know who all of you are. I'm not from the future, I'm not from another planet. I'm from Earth, but not _this_ Earth. Does that make sense?"

The team exchanged looks and raised eyebrows at the girl. Luka sighed and rubbed her head, she made a pitiful whimper. This was going to take all night. Sighing, Luka stood up to stretch her legs. She gave the team a good look before letting out a breath. They probably didn't believe her.

"...She's not lying," Miss Martian looked at her teammates. "She's one hundred percent honest."

"Whoa! So you're really, like, from another universe!?" Kid Flash ran up to her and grinned, totally psyched out. "So what's your world like then?"

"Yes, do explain how your world and ours are different," Aqualad motioned his hand towards her. Luka scratched her cheek and bit the inside of it. How is she really going to explain...

"Um...you're not real," she said simply, earning stares from the others. "I'm serious! In my world, you guys aren't real. This is all a TV show, you're comic book heroes created under the company named DC Comics. You guys don't exist in my world."

"...Whoa," Kid Flash breathed out. He didn't exist in another world...How cool was that!? "Awesome!"

"Kid Flash!" The others chided, the speedster shrunk.

"Sorry, my bad."

"So how old are you?" Miss Martian decided to lighten up the mood. She smiled, glad that there was another girl.

"I'm 17," Luka answered, raising an eyebrow. Kid Flash's jaw dropped.

"An older chick? Today is _my_ lucky day!" He grinned wolfishly, racing over to Luka. Luka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't date _short_ boys, sorry," She said simply. Kid Flash felt his heart break and pouted. Luka laughed at his pout. "Maybe if were a little bit taller than sure, I'll consider a date." This caused the speedster to grin and pump his fist in victory.

"Great, don't get his hopes up," Robin snickered and grinned at his best friend.

"Well I'm only a junior in high school and you're what...a sophomore right?" Luka raised an eyebrow to Kid Flash. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Dude, she knows what grade I'm in...wait...that's kinda creepy," The red head shivered and looked at her. Luka rolled her eyes.

"You guys are a TV show in my world, do keep that in mind please?" She sighed. "I was supposed to sleep over at my friend's house and study, but I guess that's not happening any time soon..."

"We have your things if that's what you're wondering," Miss Martian smiled, waving her hand towards the suitcase and bag set next to the couch.

"I'll notify the League about your visit," Aqualad nodded and walked off to contact the League. Luka sighed and plopped back on the couch. Yeah, she can feel that headache coming in any time soon.

"Hey, it can't be all that bad. It's not like they'll cut you up and experiment on you," Kid Flash reassured, earning a glare from Superboy and Luka. "Err...never mind."

"In the meantime, you'll have to stay somewhere," Robin mentioned. Everyone looked at him and then back at Luka.

"You can stay here with me and Superboy!" Miss Martian smiled and offered. Luka gave a weak smile and looked around the cave.

"Um...sorry, but I don't think I can live or stay at a cave...I'll go stay at a hotel or something. I should have money to keep me there for 2 nights..." Luka smiled kindly, rejecting Miss Martian's offer.

"_**Recognized Batman 02" **_

"And guess who decided to drop in..." Kid Flash watched as the dark knight himself walked over to Luka.

In front of Luka was the main character of the childhood show she would love to watch. But seeing him in person, well, he was _very_ intimidating. Luka flinched slightly as he walked closer to her. She looked up slightly to see Batman looking down at her, a usual scowl on his face. She remained silent, unsure whether to speak or not, but decided to stay quiet or she would get him on his bad side.

"You're the person who is from another world, correct?" Batman finally smoke. Luka shivered at the sound of his deep voice. She meekly nodded her head.

"Where is she going to stay?" Miss Martian piped up, confused where Luka would now be staying if she did not want to stay at Mt. Justice.

"It's okay, I can stay at a hotel, no big," Luka finally spoke up, but quickly shut up to see Batman glowering down at her.

"You'll be staying with me," Batman declared, looking down at her. "You already know who I am under this cowl, stop acting like you're not."

"Sorry, sorry," Luka held up her hands in defeat. Who knew Bruce Wayne could be so crabby? He could almost match up to Ms. Crabgrass's crabbiness.

"You'll have to get used to that," Robin whispered, looking smug. Luka rolled her eyes at the Boy Wonder.

"Right..." She sighed and got off the couch. Robin walked over and picked up the suitcase while Luka grabbed her bag.

"Robin will escort you back here tomorrow, understand?" Batman glanced at the two. Luka shivered a bit, intimidated by his narrowed look.

"Crystal."

"Good, Robin, you know where to go," and with that, Batman turned and walked away, dealing with mission priorities.

"Come on, let's go," Robin smirked, walking towards a zeta tube. Luka raised an eyebrow at it. Was she supposed to go in that? "It won't hurt, I'll even hold our hand if you want." His cocky tone irked Luka. She snorted and rolled her eyes, brushing past him.

"I think it should be the other way around, considering I'm about the right age to be you _babysitter_," Luka teased back. Robin's smug look now held an annoyed expression.

"Just because I'm thirteen and you're seventeen, doesn't meant that you can mess around with me," Robin grumbled, walking ahead of her while carrying her suitcase.

"Whatever you say, _freshman_," Luka snorted.

"Lost creep."

"..._Midget_."

**Gotham City**

**September 24 11:00 p.m. **

"Home sweet home...I guess," Robin opened the door to the Wayne manor as Luka walked in. A familiar Englishman butler walked in to greet his master's ward, only to be surprised to see a guest with him.

"Master Richard, welcome home—I see that you have brought a guest with you..." Alfred raised an eyebrow at the girl. She bowed her head in greeting.

"Don't worry Alfred, long story short, she's from another universe where we don't exist as real people but as comic book heroes or cartoons. And, she knows who we really are," Robin, or rather, Dick Grayson, summarized. Luka cringed slightly at the way how Dick worded it.

"I see...and Master Bruce offered her a room?" Alfred raised an eyebrow as Robin—Dick—took off his mask and stretched.

"Yeah, and he did it Batman styled too," Dick joked. Luka groaned and rolled her eyes. The Robin from _Batman: The Animated Series_ and _Teen Titans_ was not as immature as this one. Plus they seemed a bit more...hotter or cuter...

"Miss? May I please have your name? I shall carry your luggage to the guest room," Alfred cut off Luka's thoughts.

"O-Oh...My name's Luka Takamine," Luka introduced herself, giving a brief smile towards the butler. "And it's fine, it might be heavy too—"

"Miss Takamine, do not worry, I have been doing this for years," Alfred gave her a reassuring smile as he walked over and took her suitcase and bag. "Master Richard shall show you to your room in a bit," the butler noted, walking upstairs.

"So...what now?" Luka sighed softly wondering what was going to happen to her now. Amber was probably worried sick and so would her parents. She wouldn't be surprised if her parents called the cops by now. This was not what she meant by wishing something exciting happening to her life.

"Wanna watch TV?" Dick offered, grinning over to the older girl. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief. If Luka could remember, the only time you could see his blue eyes was when he was at school or he was acting as a performer in his old circus in that one particular episode. Other than that, he was either wearing _sunglasses_ or his mask for his Robin uniform.

"Sure, what's there to watch?" Luka walked over to the couch, sitting next to Dick. He shrugged and turned the TV on as the news came on. It was just a news report on how villains were captured and how just awhile ago, Young Justice stopped a robbery. But Luka paid no attention to the news, her mind wandered off, thinking how everyone back in _her_ world would be worried and panicking over her disappearance.

Unaware to Luka, Dick noticed the distant look in her eyes. He didn't know if the girl would burst out in tears or sob uncontrollably. That would put him in an awkward spot because he had no idea how to deal with girls. He was only thirteen, a freshman in Gotham Academy, and dating was certainly something he was _not_ skilled at..._yet_.

"Are you...Are you okay?" He asked slowly, unsure whether to approach her or not. Luka snapped her head up and glanced at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all," Luka sighed, slumping down on the couch. She sighed softly, this was happening way too fast.

"Maybe you should sleep it off? I think we can find answers tomorrow, it's pretty late," Dick waved his hand towards the grandfather clock. It was almost midnight. Luka heaved a sigh while Dick yawned. He noticed how tired and confused Luka was. "Come on, I'll take you to your room. Alfred should be done setting it up by now."

Dick led Luka upstairs and into the hallway. He opened the door to one of the guests rooms and walked inside. Her luggage was already inside. The bed was made and there was a pair of slippers besides the bed. Luka blinked and turned to Dick. He smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you can shower tomorrow morning, it's pretty late," Dick smiled sheepishly. Luka sighed and nodded. "Well good night, I'll see ya in the morning okay?" Luka inwardly smiled as she heard that. Maybe this thirteen year old version of Robin wasn't so bad after all. She reached over and ruffled his hair, earning a quick "hey!" with it.

"Sure thing kiddo," Luka smiled and waved at him.

"You're only older than me by four years..." the boy wonder grumbled, fixing his hair as he turned to walk out of the room.

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome" Dick flashed a quick smile at the older girl before closing the door behind him. Luka sighed and looked around the room before opening her suitcase. She took out her pajamas and took off her clothes before putting her Pjs on. She set the clothes inside the suitcase and climbed into bed.

The girl stared up at the ceiling as she pulled the blanket and covers over her. So much has happened today. How did she end up in this nonexistent universe? Was there a reason for why she was here? Was she sent here by someone? Luka didn't know what was going on anymore. Her once average, boring life became something new. As she closed her eyes, she hoped that tomorrow she would get answers. This wasn't Wonderland...This was a whole new world.


	2. Welcome to the Team

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again fellow readers! I know this story is just starting out, but it pleases me that I have gotten a review and a couple favorites and followers. It may not seem much, but to me, that brings me great joy :) I'm very thankful and I'm grateful to _Always April Doll_ for pointing out a few things to me. **

**I based Luka's height off of my own height and since I'm taller than most guys (sadly), I assumed that I would lower my height a bit for Luka's so she would still be taller than the guys. Turns out 5 feet 5 and a half inches is actually shorter than, well, Wally's height. And the short comment that Luka made towards Wally was actually directed to Robin, so that's my mistake there. So here's the correction guys: Luka is just taller than the guys. There's no specific height, she's just taller than Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad.**

**It's kind of difficult for me to figure out which tense to use while I'm typing in third person's point of view. I'm sorry if it's difficult to read from time to time. I'll be sure to keep in mind to stick with a certain tense while typing. If I do forget, I'm sorry and tell me through pm or review. Also I noticed how I might make a few typos here and there, I apologize for that. I hope you can still understand the sentence or story with the typo. Also OpenOffice deletes my words or it does something funny to my document so if you see a sentence missing something, it's either Open Office, or it's really me.**

**Anyways, thanks again to _Always April Doll_ for pointing this out to me. Another quick note, this takes place during season one and before Kid Flash's birthday so Kid Flash/Wally is 2 years younger than Luka, but is a sophomore in high school. (I think there was that episode where everyone was at the beach except Wally since he had to start school. The teacher even said something among the lines of sophomore year.) Please continue to review, follow, and favorite as you read the chapter! And please support this story, thanks! :) And without further ado, here is chapter two! (Oh hey, that rhymed)**

**-Story Start-**

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._

_Where...am I...?_

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._

_Why am I here...? _

_Tick...Tock..._

_Someone..._

_Tick..._

_Save me..._

_Tock..._

_Who's...calling my name...?_

_Tick..._

_Who..._

_Tock._

_Who are you...?_

**Gotham City **

**September 25 8:00 a.m.**

Sleep. Amazing, peaceful sleep. Luka turned and shifted in the comfortable bed and released a soft sigh. She finally had a full night of sleep. Usually when she had school, Luka had to stay up past midnight to finish math homework or she was either studying for a certain test. Then she would wake up at 6 a.m. in the morning, thus she would only get four or five hours of sleep. If she was lucky, maybe even six. Hey, it's tough to be a student you guys.

Luka wasn't a morning person **at all**. Every morning, people would avoid upsetting her in other to prevent a surprise attack from the cranky girl. It wasn't the first time Luka had attacked someone because they had irked her in the hallways. A poor mistake to the senior that ticked the girl off. She socked the guy in the face and shoved him into a locker, then continued her way to first period. The second person who irked her...well, let's just say they weren't as lucky as the senior.

"...Luka."

She heard it. A voice called out to her.

"Luka..."

There it was again. Would the voice just let her sleep?

"Luka!"

Oh shut up conscience! Just let her sleep in a few more minutes! Is that too much to ask for!?

"Hey Luka, wake up!"

She felt a pillow slam into the side of her face. Luka gasped and sat up in bed. She spluttered and then heard laughing. Oh, so it wasn't a dream after all. The sleepy girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes—well at least she tried to—and blinked. When she turned her head, she saw a cheeky grin on a boy's face. So last night wasn't a dream after all.

"Haha! Did you see your face? That was priceless!" Dick laughed and bent over, laughing to the point where his sides began to hurt. Luka scowled. Didn't this brat have something better to do? She growled in a feral and animal like way. This kid had some dying wish.

"Brat," Luka growled. She was not happy one bit and waking up with a pillow slammed to the side of your face was not how Luka wanted to be woken up. She reached over and grabbed the pillow that Dick had thrown at her. While Dick was doubling over with laughter, in a swift movement, Luka slammed the pillow into the boy's stomach. The thirteen-year old gasped and stumbled back, catching the pillow. He had not expected her to throw the pillow back at him with equal force. Oh yeah, payback's a bitch.

"Ouch..." Dick wheezed out. As the pillow dropped on the floor, the Englishman butler walked into the room. He rose an eyebrow at the sight of Dick clutching his stomach. Was he suffering from a stomach ache. Nevertheless, Alfred paid no mind to the young boy and turned his attention towards the young miss.

"Good morning Miss Takamine," the butler greeted. He gave her a smile and continued, "I hope your morning has been well." The look on Luka's face said so otherwise. "You may shower and once you are done, please come down for breakfast. You too Master Dick."

"Got it..." Dick groaned out, hobbling out of the guestroom while holding his side and stomach.

Luka nodded her head as she watched the two leave the room. She pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed. She decided to spare Alfred the work so she made the bed and walked towards her suitcase. She took out a new bra, a fresh pair of underwear, a white spaghetti strap tank top, a black tank top, and a pair of jeans. Luka looked around the room for the bathroom and spotted it on the other side. She quickly went inside the bathroom and started up the shower. After around fifteen minutes of showering and getting dressed, Luka walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. She quickly slipped on her socks, added her studs and a necklace on herself. Then she walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

As she reached to the dining room, Dick raised an eyebrow at her. In turn, Luka raised an eyebrow back at him. Both stared at each other. Dick was wondering how she could wash her hair in the morning whereas Luka stared at his school uniform. Oh duh, that's right. She was in _Young Justice_, right. So that meant that Dick had to go to school at Gotham Academy. Gee, that sucks, a private school, probably home of the snobs and gifted in Gotham. Luka inwardly snorted at the thought.

"Well don't you look stupid so early in the morning," Luka commented, taking a seat across from Dick. The teenaged boy snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to comment back as his eyes wandered back to the review sheet in front of him. Being a hero was hard, especially with all those night shifts. He didn't even have time to study for his test!

"Would you like a scone Miss Takamine?" Alfred walked over towards Luka. He held out a tray filled with breakfast pastries in front of Luka. "And would you like some coffee as well?" Luka gave a small smile towards the butler.

"That would be nice, thanks," Luka thanked as Alfred placed a scone on the plate in front of her. He then took out a mug and poured coffee into it before setting it down next to the plate. There were cream and sugar placed in front of Luka as well. She gave the butler a brief smile before pouring the milk, cream, and sugar into her coffee, then she mixed it and gave it a test sip. Oh caffeine...how she loved it so. Now give Luka few more cups and she could have been mistaken as the mad hatter.

"Master Dick, we best get you to school now," Alfred chided as Dick finished off his breakfast. The boy grumbled and got out of the chair, wiping his mouth. Then he dusted off his uniform. Luka held back a snort as she got a better look at the uniform. Very often you would see Dick Grayson in a shirt and tie unless it was one of Bruce's events or it was for school.

"Nice uniform _midget_," Luka snickered as she finished her scone quickly. She gulped down her coffee as well. She wanted to go drop off Tim at school. The older girl wanted to see the reaction of his friends as they see their friend get dropped off to school by a girl. She would probably be mistaken as his cousin, friend, babysitter, or even better, his girlfriend. But they wouldn't believe that last one, Luka was way taller than Dick and she probably looked older, which she was.

"Haha, very funny _Medusa_," Dick sneered back, then rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps it would be best if you blow dry your hair Miss Takamine," Alfred offered. Luka smiled and shook her head, then declined his offer.

"It's fine, I have naturally straight hair so once it air dries, it'll flatten out," Luka hummed and grinned. Alfred smiled and nodded, leaving it up to Luka's choice.

"Then we best be going, I assume you wish to accompany us Miss Takamine?" Alfred nodded his head towards the girl. Luka smiled and quickly slipped on her shoes as Dick groaned. Grumbling, he grabbed his backpack and slipped on his shoes.

As if Dick attracted enough attention by arriving at school in a fancy car, Dick attracted even more attention when he stepped out of the car with Luka following behind him. She wasn't dressed as a "lady" should. No, she didn't want to, and she also chose to come in a tank top and jeans to attract attention. The brat was going to pay for slamming that pillow in her face earlier. Cue _My Lips Like Sugar_ by Flo Rida feat. Wynter and Dick instantly became a pimp in his friends' eyes. Their eyes widened to see an _older_ girl with their friend. They knew he was popular because of his relation with Bruce Wayne, but they didn't think he would be _that_ popular. They quickly pulled him to the side.

"Dude! Who's the chick?" One of his friends whispered, pulling Dick towards him. He did a double take and grinned at the sight of Luka.

"She's...She's just a friend, that's all! Nothing else!" Dick explained and shuddered at the thought of Luka and him dating.

"She kinda reminds me of Alice in Wonderland..." Another friend spoke up, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes to get a better look. A book was tucked under his arm. It was Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Dude, you're such a nerd," The first friend laughed. Dick inwardly groaned and glanced towards the older girl. Luka was looking at the campus, tilting her head at it every once in awhile.

While Dick was busy with his friends, Luka stood nearby Alfred and looked around the school. The campus was neat and clean, it had that pristine feel to it. The girl almost broke out laughing out loud at the thought of herself attending the establishment. Even with a scholarship, she wouldn't have been able to attend the academy since she just wouldn't be able to fit in. Damn rich bastards.

"Miss Takamine, Master Bruce has told me to inform you that you must been with the others in a bit, he shall be back at the manor to pick you up," Alfred spoke up, cutting off Luka's mind rant about rich bastards. Luka jumped, slightly startled that Alfred had suddenly spoken up. She gave a short nod and was about to enter the vehicle until she decided to deliver the final blow to her sweet revenge.

"Hold on a sec Alfred," Luka smiled and quickly jogged over to Dick. His friends gaped and watched as Luka smirked and placed the freshman in a headlock, then she gave the poor boy a painful noogie. The Boy Wonder could have escaped that, but he was caught off guard. "That's what you get for this morning _freshman!_"

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!" Dick growled and tried to push Luka away. He couldn't have tapped into his abilities or his muscle power because he would have hurt her. If he was Robin at the moment, he could have easily pushed her away. But Luka knew that, she knew all his abilities and gadgets he owned. The girl knew his weaknesses, his strengths, she knew everything because from where she came from, he didn't exist. So unfortunately, the freshman had to play his counter part, Dick Grayson, the thirteen-year old freshman at Gotham Academy. And as we all know it, like any other public high school despite this establishment being a private school, the freshmen got picked on. It was just that high school tradition where freshmen were easy targets for the upperclassmen.

"Try not to get dumped into the trashcan _midget_," the older girl teased, releasing the boy. She bent down so her mouth was near his mouth, and whispered, "Bruce is going to take me to see the team later, so that's where I'll be if you want to know."

"Got it," Dick nodded as the older girl backed off. She smirked, ruffled his hair, waved to his friends, and then entered the car with Alfred shutting the door behind her. The butler gave Dick a brief nod before entering the driver's side and then he drove off.

"Dude...your friend is hot!" His friends grinned. Dick groaned. It was going to be a long day...

**Wayne Manor**

**September 25 8:30 a.m.**

"Master Bruce will be right with you shortly," Alfred confirmed. Luka nodded as the butler left her alone in the living room to wait for the billionaire playboy.

The bleach-blond teen closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. She shouldn't get too comfortable in this world. If she gets too personal with the people here, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to go home. But then again, it might be nice to have a male harem around you. Girls, stop lying, you know you want a male harem of hot guys as well. Come on, it's not just Luka here.

"What the hell am I thinking...?" Luka muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes. What exactly _are_ you thinking?" a deep voice spoke up. Luka yelped and jumped in her seat. She whipped around and saw Bruce Wayne in his Batman attire already. The suit, cowl, and cape was on, meaning it was time to get serious.

"Just...how to get back home..." Luka answered, flinching slightly as Batman towered over her.

"..." She knew that the dark knight didn't believe her. She watched so many variations of the _Batman_ cartoon that she knew how Batman acted and reacted to situations. He glanced down at her, but didn't push any further in questioning her thoughts. "Come on, we're taking you to the others, grab some of your things to keep yourself busy."

"Sure...I guess," Luka got up from the couch and headed upstairs. She grabbed her bag and carried her textbooks, juggling the books a bit before heading downstairs. Once she made it downstairs, Batman led her to a zeta tube. The girl looked at the tube with an unsure expression. The dark knight took a step ahead, then glanced back at her.

"You coming?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Didn't she go through a zeta tube last night with Robin? Why was she hesitating?

"I just...don't trust it," Luka said simply, following Batman as they entered the zeta tube.

**Mount Justice **

**September 25 9:00 a.m. **

"_**Recognized Batman 02, Guest" **_

As Batman and Luka walked out, they were greeted by the team. It was still the morning, therefore everyone was at school. Kid Flash, or rather, Wally was at school in Central High, Robin, aka Dick, was at Gotham Academy, and Miss Martian and Superboy were at Happy Harbor High. Luka looked around and didn't see Aqualad anywhere. She couldn't remember from the TV show if Aqualad went to school. Well, lucky her then, she didn't have to go to school.

"Everyone's at school right now," Batman stated the obvious. Luka inwardly rolled her eyes. "I have to get back to the League so I'm leaving you here." Oh joy, home alone at a cave, doing homework...sounds fun.

"Wonderful..." Luka muttered, letting out a breath before she placed her textbooks on the coffee table nearby.

"Just keep yourself busy, I'll be back to give the team a mission once they get out from school," Batman briefly explained before he turned and walked towards the zeta tube. Once he entered the tube, he was gone.

Now Luka was all alone at Mount Justice. She didn't know whether to poke her nose around the base, sit and do nothing, or do her goddamn pre-cal homework. Screw homework, she was in a TV show, at least let her explore. She was sure the team wouldn't mind if she poke her nose around some of their things. Setting her bag next to her textbooks, Luka got up and walked around the base. It was just like in the TV show, everything was high tech and slightly...homey? Well it had that homey feeling to it since Miss Martian and Superboy lived at the base. Speaking of which, doesn't that seem just plain weird? A boy and a girl living together, and they're not even married. That was like a couple's dream. Oh come on, stop hiding it. You know your parents wouldn't let you elope or run off with a guy to live together.

After touring the base by herself, Luka decided to do her dreaded math homework instead. Sighing, she dragged herself over to the coffee table and sat down on the floor, opening the textbook. She cringed at the math problems. Why couldn't math solve its own problems? She had plenty of problems to solve on her own, ahem, for example, finding a way to get back home. Luka yawned after thirty minutes of homework time. She had only completed ten problems. Yeah, laziness kills. Maybe a nap sounded just right. The bleached-blond set the book back down on the coffee table and leaned forward. Then her head landed on the book, forehead connected to the pages of pre-calculus. Slowly, her eyes closed and she dozed off.

…...

"_**Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03." **_

"Dude, why do you think Batman called us here after school? I've got a test tomorrow!" Kid Flash—Wally—groaned and dragged himself out of the zeta tube. The Boy Wonder, Dick, snickered at his best friend and walked besides him.

"Probably a mission," Dick shrugged, them remembered, "And supposedly Luka is here too."

"Really? The older girl's here? Swe~eet!" The redhead's mood suddenly brightened up, pumping a fist into the air. Dick shook his head, leave it to the playful flirt to instantly cheer up once a girl was mentioned. "So where is she?"

"Not sure—" Dick stopped his sentence as he walked further into the room. Wally blinked and followed, halting his steps as well to see the older girl dozing off. Her cheek was pressed into the pages of the textbook, her eyes were shut and her breathing was light.

"She's asleep?" Wally blinked, walking over to see for himself if the girl was seriously asleep. He waved a hand in front of her face. She did nothing.

"Huh, I thought she slept plenty last night," Dick shrugged. He walked over to pull Luka upward so she wouldn't slouch over the coffee table like that. He carefully slid his hands down and picked her up gently by her biceps. As he pulled her up carefully, he noticed the textbook. Math? Pre-Calculus? She was going homework?

"Whoa man, heavy math. Just looking at it makes my head hurt," Wally peered over and glanced at the textbook as well. He made a face as he spotted the page full of equations and then he noticed the sheet of paper near the textbook. "She was going math homework? No wonder why she's asleep."

"Come on, don't touch that man," Dick chided as he gently set Luka on the couch. "We shouldn't touch her stuff."

"No dude, I mean seriously, if you looked at this math, you'd get a headache too," Wally shook his head at the equations and glanced at his best friend. "I mean, I'm a sophomore and you're a freshman, even I don't know any of this!"

Now Dick felt insulted. Just because he was a freshman doesn't mean that he could understand math. Before attending Gotham Academy, Bruce had been drilling all sorts of math into Dick's head. Taking on the challenge that Wally was unconsciously suggesting, Dick leaned over and looked at the book. Some of the formulas and equations looked familiar. Taking Luka's sheet of paper and pencil, the boy wonder began working on the problem that Luka was going to work on next. Within five minutes, the freshman set the pencil down and smirked at his friend.

"No way man, let me check the answer," Wally didn't believe Dick. The sophomore reached over to the book and flipped to the back of the book, looking for the chapter and the lesson. Once he found the problem Dick worked on, he glanced at Dick's answer and then the book's. He was right.

"Believe me now?" Dick had a smug look on his face, his sunglasses covered his eyes, but Wally could tell that his eyes showed amusement and pride as his eyebrow arched up. Damn home schooling...

"Okay, okay, so you happen to know pre-calculus. Big whoop," Wally grumbled and crossed his arms. Great, his best friend was smarter than him in math.

"_**Recognized Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Aqualad B02." **_

"Hey, everyone's here!" Miss Martian smiled as she greeted everyone. She flew over to the two and gasped to see their new friend asleep on the couch. "When did she get here?"

"Batman probably brought her in here," Wally shrugged. "She was already asleep when we came in."

"Should we wake her?" Superboy asked as he walked over and glanced down at the sleeping girl.

"It is best if we did not. She is a guest here and since she is from another universe where we do not exist, she must have had a hard time sleeping last night," Aqualad reasoned as he stopped Superboy from waking the girl up. "It is not easy to accept that you are away from home and you do not know the reason why."

"She looked like she had plenty of sleep this morning," Dick muttered. He then rubbed his stomach, wincing at the memory of this morning where the pillow had impacted him.

"We can wake her up when Batman arrives," Miss Martian smiled. She noticed the books and papers on the coffee table and smiled. "She's a student just like us, and certainly she is an upperclassman, maybe she can give us tips for school? Oh! It'll be just like the advice from _Hello Megan!_"

"I think the best advice she can give us is _try_ not to get shoved into lockers or dumped into the dumpster during Spirit Week," Wally joked as he rolled his eyes. Dick snickered and cackled.

"_**Recognized Batman 02."**_

"Well the Bat's finally here," Wally grinned as the bat walked towards the group. He had his usual scowl on his face, but his eyebrow raised in curiosity to see their guest asleep.

"We better wake her up now," Superboy grunted. He folded his arms and his eyes wandered towards the girl on the couch.

"Hey, don't look at me," Dick held up his hands, backing away from the couch. "I woke her up this morning and let me tell you, it was _**not**_ pleasant!"

"What? She not a morning person?" Wally snickered, imaging his friend getting chewed out in the morning by the girl. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Unless you count getting a pillow slammed into your gut as a warm wake up call, by all means, be my guest and wake her up," Dick scoffed, folding his arms. Wally cringed as he imagined what it felt like. He was starting to feel sorry for the boy wonder as the girl had to stay with him and the bat.

"Oh come on guys, she can't be _that_ bad!" Megan smiled, clearly amused at how the boys feared waking a girl up. Boys were so silly and they exaggerated a lot. Wally and Dick exchanged glances with each other before waving their hands to Luka's direction as if to tell Megan that she was welcome to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Stop messing around," Batman ordered, his eyes narrowed as no one has woken up the girl yet.

"I'll wake her," Aqualad walked towards to the couch. Once he was at Luka's side, he gently shook her shoulder a few times. "Luka was it? Luka if you can hear me, please wake up. We have matters to discuss with you."

"Ugh..." The older girl groaned and swatted her hand around. Aqualad raised an eyebrow and shook her again. This time, Luka's hand landed on his cheek with a light _'smack.'_ Wally snorted and held back his laughter whereas Dick snorted and cackled slightly.

"This is ridiculous," Batman growled and walked towards the couch. Aqualad backed away, rubbing his cheek lightly. He watched with the others as the dark knight towered over the girl. "Get up Luka."

The team watched with amusement and interest as Batman pulled Luka up, then dropped her back on the couch. The girl groaned, awakened by the impact on the couch. She rolled over, then fell off the couch. Luka let out a yelp, gasping as she landed on the floor. She groaned in pain, wincing at the impact, then sat up, holding her head.

"Ow...the fu—" The girl cursed, almost dropping the F-bomb until Batman coughed loudly, leering down at her. "Ugh...well that's the second time I've been _rudely_ woken up."

"This is no time to sleep, I've got news for you," said the dark knight as he backed away from the girl. He then walked towards the computer, typing away and opening up files for the team to look at. "It's about you and your universe."

"So is there a way for me to get home?" Luka snapped her head up, interested to see if Batman, the great detective had found a way for her to get back home.

"Unfortunately, no," Batman simply said as Luka's hopes deflated. Her once curious look was now an expression of annoyance.

"Aww, you ready to leave us that soon?" Wally teased as he sidled up to her side. The older girl rolled her eyes and stepped away from Wally.

"Actually, yes," She growled out. "My parents are probably calling the FBI now."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Megan frowned. She could understand how the older girl was not happy at all. She was away from home and she had no way to get back. "We'll find a way to get you back home Luka, don't worry about it!" The martian gave the blond a reassuring smile and nod. Luka thought so otherwise.

"In the meantime, you will continue to stay with us," Batman informed, referring to how Luka would be staying at the Wayne Manor with him, Dick, and Alfred. The girl sighed. If she could be a little girl again, staying with Bruce Wayne would be a dream come true. After all, she had a crush on the detective when she was young. But as we all know, as we grow up, we grow out of those cartoon crushes.

"Lovely..." Luka grumbled, rubbing her forehead. She could feel that headache coming in.

"And since you are staying with us, you might as well help us on certain missions," Batman explained. This caused everyone to turn their heads and look at the dark knight. "Of course I would not be sending you out on dangerous missions, but I can't guarantee that. What I mean is, I'm going to be sending you out for undercover or recon."

"I knew I wasn't going to be staying at the manor for free," Luka let out a sigh, turning her head to the side. Her face had an expression of _'I knew it was too good to be true.'_

"Consider it to be your rent," Wally grinned, earning a glare from the girl.

"Wait, so we have a mission already?" Megan looked up, she was curious of what the bat had for them. Batman gave a brief nod before a file came up on the computer screen.

"A few weeks ago, strange things have bee occurring at this summer camp. Children have gone missing as well as teenaged counselors. I'm not sure what it is, but I want a few of you to go undercover as new people enrolling into the camp," Batman debrief the situation to the team. He glanced at the photos of the missing children and teenagers. Then he continued, "Since Luka is the oldest of you all, she will act as your counselor."

"What?" The team gaped in surprise. They were to all enroll as new campers whereas Luka, who was just one year older Aqualad, were to be their counselor.

"_What!?" _Luka screeched, jaw dropping. She didn't want to go undercover! She had not ability in stealth! Hell, she couldn't even sneak away from her parents when they wanted to watch some sort of Japanese soap opera. She tried to escape by going to the bathroom, but was caught in the end. With that kind of "stealth" she had, Batman wanted her to act as the group's camp counselor?

"Wouldn't it seem strange that you have group of high school students enrolling as _campers_?" Superboy raised an eyebrow at his superior.

"Which is why we're faking your ages," Batman narrowed his eyes at the Kryptonian clone. "I know that you're tall Superboy, but there are excuses such as 'growth spurts.'"

"So what exactly are we supposed to be then?" Wally asked as he crosses his arms. For a moment, he thought he saw Batman smirk.

"Robin will be going in as a 13-year old, you're around Robin's height so you are the same age as him, Miss Martian is going to be 14 as well as Superboy and Aqualad will be the oldest amongst the campers, 15. Luka is 17, but I increased her age by two years on the registration form to make things look believable," Batman explained, handing everyone their copy of their registration form.

"Well, at least we have different last names from our actually identities," Wally shrugged. "Hey what gives, I have an attention span of a squirrel!?"

"Deal with it," Dick snickered, glancing down at his form.

"This might be fun!" Megan smiled. "I've never experienced camping before!" At least there was one optimistic person in the group.

"...Growth spurt...?" Superboy scowled as he looked at his form. Then he glanced down at himself and scowled even more. A supposedly fourteen-year old boy who looks as if he was seventeen. Oh yeah, that's believable, a fourteen-year old who looked as if he was over six feet. Oh yeah, totally _normal_.

"Mine says growth spurt as well," Aqualad nodded, accepting the odd notes on his form about a fifteen-year old.

"Nineteen-year old counselor who loves dancing awkwardly—what the fuck!" Luka snapped, eye twitching in annoyance. Wally and Dick laughed and howled in laughter as Megan giggled. Superboy rolled his eyes as Aqualad blinked at the girl's foul language. Well, she _was_ older than them...

"Deal with it," Batman snapped, just as annoyed. "They wanted happy-going counselors, the outgoing and cheerful types of people."

"She's not really the nicest and cheerful person there is..." Dick snickered. Luka growled dangerously at the young boy. Immediately the boy held his hands up in surrender.

"So when do we start?" Aqualad looked up from his paper and towards the dark knight. Batman stared at them all before turning to the computer.

"Tomorrow."

"_**What!?"**_

**-Chapter end-**

_**Well guys, that's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to review in order to tell me what you think so far about this story and please, do correct me with anything about the character or ask me anything about the story! Be sure to favorite the story and follow it as well! Thanks guys! :) **_


	3. Camp Sunshine

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my fellow readers! I am so happy to know that I am getting a few reviews and more followers/favorites to this story! I'm also very happy to know that you guys are giving me suggestions as well! Thank you for that guys :)**

**Also I would like to thank _Always April Doll_ for giving me a better suggestion. In the previous chapter I knew I put Megan to act as a 14-year old camper, but since I was reminded that she _is_ a shape shifter, I might as well make Megan act like a 12-year old instead. So please do keep in mind that Megan will now be a 12-year old camper in disguise. :) **

**Please continue to spread news about this story and please do continue the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Young Justice belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC, Luka Takamine. **

**-Story Start-**

**Mount Justice **

**September 25 3:00 p.m. **

"What do you mean that we're starting _tomorrow!?_" The entire team, including Luka, cried out in surprise at their superior.

"With all due respect Batman, this is all too sudden," Aqualad reasoned, his brow furrowed with confusion. He was used to missions that came immediately, but those missions were usually recon with villains that they knew. This mission required everyone to act within the personalities that were written on the forms.

"It can't be helped, too many children are disappearing and we need to get to the bottom of this," Batman dismissed the team's worries of adapting to their new personalities. The team sighed and glanced down at their papers.

"I am **not**__going to _awkwardly dance_ in front of people!" Luka growled, shaking the sheet of paper around.

"Deal with it," Batman growled back, narrowing his eyes at the angry teen. He didn't understand how teens had so much pride and why they would care so much about it.

"Relax, it's not like you're gonna have to do the chicken dance or anything," Dick snickered and cackled, but was cut off short when Luka jabbed him hard in the side. He grunted and glared at the older girl, rubbing his side gently as it stung.

"Batman, would it be okay if I turned into a 12-year old instead?" Megan looked up from her form. "I mean, that way I can blend in easier and probably find out about something to the kids with similar ages."

Luka listened and stared. Was she even able to do that? It took Luka a few seconds for it to click in before she mentally face palmed. Oh duh! Miss Martian was a shape shifter, of course she was able to do that! Wow, so far for paying attention to the cartoon the past few weeks. Talk about a derp moment.

"Alright, I'll change the file in the computers tonight," Batman nodded, understanding Megan's logic behind her explanation. "As for all of you, I want you to pack up a few things and get ready for tomorrow morning."

"_Why_ do I have an attention span of a _squirrel!?_" Wally exclaimed, staring at the sheet of paper in his hands. "This makes me look like I have ADHD!"

"That's an insult to those who have that dude," Dick rolled his eyes, looking at his sheet of paper.

"I have to dance in front of people!" Luka was still unhappy with what was on her form. According to the damn sheet of paper, she _loved_ to dance awkwardly, sing songs in the shower, _enjoyed_ singing songs to children, and _randomly_ hug people. "I don't like singing nor do I like going up to people and hug them!"

"Whoa, I can totally see why she's not the morning person," Wally whispered to Dick, covering his mouth. Unfortunately, Luka heard and she glared at the redhead.

"Well looks like you're just going to have to _learn_," Batman narrowed his eyes at the girl. He didn't have time to listen to all her worries and complaints about the world. "Get your stuff ready and meet here at 7 a.m. _sharp_."

Luka gawked as she watched the dark knight turn around and leave through the zeta tube. She growled in annoyance and resisted the urge to hit something or rather, _someone_. Wally noticed the girl's trembling fist and immediately backed away before he would be sitting out on the mission. Superboy and Aqualad blinked and stared, watching in amusement to see someone with a serious anger issue (other than Superboy's). And Megan knew instantly that it would be pointless to read the older girl's mind, since it was going to be filled with explosive cursing and rants about a man in spandex.

"Err...why don't we all go home and pack up now?" Dick offered as he watched Luka carefully. He wasn't sure if he was going to get punched again like this morning.

"Sounds like a good plan," Wally agreed, who too, also glanced over to Luka.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow morning then," Megan smiled and waved. Superboy, or rather, Conner, watched with amusement as Dick hesitantly went over to Luka to pull her towards the zeta tube. Wally quickly ran over to collect Luka's things before racing back to Dick.

"Be sure to have a good night's rest tonight," Aqualad, aka Kaldur, reminded. Dick turned his head and gave a grave expression. Kaldur immediately took the hint of what happened during the morning. He gave an apologetic smile as the three went through the zeta tube.

**Wayne Manor **

**September 25 4:30 p.m. **

"Welcome home Master Dick, Miss Takamine," Alfred greeted the two teens as they entered through the front door. Dick waved and smiled sheepishly at the butler whereas Luka nodded slightly. She had a dark aura around her, clearly annoyed with the position she was given. Dick backed away from the girl as he set her things on the couch. "Would you care for some tea and cookies?"

"Sorry Alfred, not today," Dick waved the butler off as he headed upstairs. "Bruce gave us something to do so we gotta pack up and head on to bed early tonight."

"Then I shall prepare dinner," Alfred nodded and headed to kitchen.

Luka groaned and dragged herself upstairs. She honestly did not want to do this. Why couldn't they take pity on her? She just fell through a hole at her friend's house, landed in an alternative universe, and had no way to get back home! What's a girl got to do to get some pity here? The girl released a sigh and entered the guestroom. She took out her pajamas so after dinner she could simply shower and change. Luka turned and flopped down on the bed, her face pressed into the pillow. Soon, her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep.

_A girl in a blue dress sat under a tree, resting in the shade. She leaned against the tree trunk, her eyes closed as she dozed off. The wind blew her blond hair around as the headband fell to the girl's eyes while the sleeping girl continued her nap. After a few moments, footsteps were heard as the figure approached the sleeping girl. A hand reached out and touched the sleeping girl's shoulder. The hand shook the girl's shoulder to wake her up. The blond girl eventually woke up and as she glanced up, she smiled to see her sister. _

_After the girl had woken up, the two sisters decided to spend their afternoon together. They played games and read books. As the sister read her books aloud to the younger sibling, the blond only listened as she did not know what her sister was reading about. This eventually bore the blond as she fixed her headband, then twisted strands of her blond hair. Her sister noticed how bored the blond was and smiled. She got up and offered to get a deck of cards for them so they could play some card games. The blond nodded eagerly and watched her older sister walk off. As she waited, she saw a white rabbit run across from her. _

_Curious as to what the rabbit was in a rush for, the blond got up and followed the rabbit. Every time the girl got a step closer to the rabbit, the rabbit ran ahead a few extra steps. Determined to catch the rabbit and find out why it was in a hurry, the girl rushed forward. She halted to a stop to find that the rabbit had entered into a hole. The girl walked towards to the hole slowly, peering over it carefully so she would not fall in. As she peered and leaned in closer, the dirty below her gave out, and the girl fell into the hole._

"...Luka..."

"Miss Takamine..."

Who was calling out to her now? Why couldn't people just let her sleep and do as she pleased? Was that too much to ask? She only wanted to sleep, guess even she wasn't allowed to sleep at her own will.

"Luka!" a voice shouted into her ear. Luka gasped and jolted, then fell off the bed due to surprise. She groaned and sat up, growling. This was the _third_ time today. That's it, someone's going to pay.

"Miss Takamine, it is time for dinner," a British accent called out to her as Luka shook the sleep out of her mind. She was about to growl and snap, but realized that Alfred was speaking to her. Remembering how he was older than her and was an elder, as well as the only one who has been so polite and kind to her, Luka refrained from barking at him. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dick standing behind Alfred. The little brat, he thought he could save himself from getting hit if he stood behind Alfred.

"Oh...right..." Luka sighed and got up from the floor. She winced slightly, then stretched before walking out of the room. As her gaze met up with Dick's as she exited the room, she glared at him whereas the thirteen-year old smiled sheepishly.

The two teens ate dinner in an awkward silence. Luka noticed that Bruce wasn't at the table, meaning that he was at the Justice League headquarters working. When Luka offered Alfred to eat with them, Alfred politely declined, insisting that he would eat later after attending the rest of his duties. So at the moment, Luka picked at her food in silence as Dick just ate. The silence was becoming overbearing to handle.

"...So...how was school today...?" Luka attempted to strike up a conversation. Dick looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow at her. Luka gave a sheepishly smile in return.

"What are you, my mom?" Dick retorted, rolling his eyes. Luka snorted and rolled her eyes as well. The older girl watched the boy secretly, noticing how he was less talkative than before. She knew that Dick's parents had died in the trapeze accident. She also knew that in _Young Justice_, Dick's _family_ had been wiped out due to that accident except for a family member who survived. Luka cringed inwardly, she knew she made him remember the unpleasant memories.

"Hey...you gonna be okay?" Luka's voice was softer. She glanced at the thirteen-year old who continued to pick at his food on his plate. He gave no response. "Dick...?"

"I'm fine okay?" Dick snapped, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the older girl. Luka flinched slightly, she didn't expect his sharp tone. She watched as Dick got up from his chair, muttered a few words along the lines of "I'm not hungry anymore," and left upstairs to his room. Now Luka was alone at the dining room. She slowly slumped down into the seat, already embarrassed that she caused Dick snap at her and then leave.

It made Luka feel even worse to know that she was the older one and she was snapped at by someone younger than her. She glanced upstairs, then back down at her plate. She decided not to waste the food that Alfred had prepared for her and quickly got a plate to cover Dick's so bugs would not land on his food. She wiped her mouth and headed upstairs quietly. She wasn't sure which room belonged to Dick, but she opened slight cracks to each door until she finally found his room.

The room was dark and dim, only the lamp on Dick's nightstand was turned on. His room was neat and organized, but his desk was slightly messy. Luka assumed that it was messy because despite being a freshmen, Dick was most likely an honor student and was taking advanced classes. So it was expected that his room, or mainly his desk, was messy. Luka poked her head in the room some more, making sure that she stayed as silent as she could. She spotted the freshman lying on bed, his face buried in his pillow. Luka could see on his nightstand a picture of his parents and him in a frame and on the wall, there was a poster of _The Flying Graysons_.

The older teen slowly and silently made her way towards the boy. She was surprised that despite being trained under the famous Batman, Dick hadn't detected her yet. Or maybe he has, but decided to just be nice and let he in. Or, he was just too tired to get up and snap, yell, or bark at her again. Luka sucked in a breath and walked over to the bed. She carefully sat down beside the raven haired teen and hesitantly reached over. She paused for a bit, but eventually she placed her hand on his back gently, rubbing in small circles.

"I'm sorry for bringing back unpleasant memories Dick..." Luka's soft and gentle tone sounded very unusual to Dick's ears. During Luka's stay, even though though it has only been a day, he had never heard her speak this soft and gentle before. He stiffened up to feel her hand touch his back and then move in small circles. He slowly relaxed, waiting for the older teen to continue. "Today's been stressful for the both of us so we tend to say things out of turn."

Silence enveloped the room. Luka glanced down at the boy, noticing his shoulders go tense, then they relaxed. The girl assumed that it has been a very long time since he had been comforted this way. Bruce wasn't the type to comfort another by rubbing the person's back and give sweet, reassuring words. Alfred probably would, but Luka knew that the butler was busy with his own duties. Luka knew that the last time Dick had been comforted like this was when his parents were still alive and around.

"...I'm sorry for causing trouble for you and the team," Luka apologized, rubbing his back gently. While one hand was rubbing his back, the other was by her side, helping the girl steady herself as she sat on the bed. "You guys already have a lot on your hands and now you take me in, I just became an extra load to your work...and for that, I'm sorry Dick."

Dick felt weird. It was _extremely_ weird to hear Luka spout out her apologies and for her to actually apologize to him, _him!_ The one who slammed a pillow into her face this morning, the one who made snide comments back to her, the one who was just annoying, _him!_ One side of him wanted to push her away as he wanted to be left alone, but hearing a comforting and soothing voice as well as a comforting back rub, Dick wanted Luka to stay...maybe it was the free massage that was affecting him?

"I'll leave you alone now kay?" Luka said as she ruffled his raven hair gently before slowly getting up from the bed. Just as she was about to get off, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her back down. Luka yelped as she was pulled back on the bed, sitting where she had originally sat. She felt the bed move and suddenly she felt Dick rest his head on her lap, his arms around her stomach. "Dick?"

"Just stay for a little bit longer..." she heard a quiet murmur. The older girl blinked and looked down at the younger boy. She knew that he truly missed his family. A small smile crept up to Luka's lips as she reached down and ruffled his hair gently before rubbing his back again.

After what felt to be an hour, Luka noticed small breaths coming from the ball. It took a bit of will power for her not to laugh out loud. Dick had fallen asleep. The kid wasn't so bad. He had a bit of a bad past, but hey, doesn't everyone? Luka checked to see if he was really asleep and after confirming, she carefully moved Dick so he was lying in bed. She pulled the covers and blanket over him and turned off the lamp. Quietly, she tip-toed out of the room and shut the door. As she turned forward, she almost crashed into Bruce. She halted to a stop, but stumbled. Luckily, Bruce caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"What were you doing in Dick's room?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the girl. It was strange, but had to question in case she was doing..._strange_ things to Dick, as horrifying as it may sound.

"I was just checking on him, I said something that brought up bad memories. Why?" Luka raised an eyebrow at the billionaire playboy, crossing her arms. Bruce inwardly sighed in relief, and yet at the same time, he felt slightly embarrassed for assuming such things. Like come on, why would a seventeen year do—uh okay, never mind. Just forget it.

"Anyways, did you pack up?" Bruce went back to his serious demeanor. He glanced down at the girl in front of him who in turn, nodded.

"I was already packed anyways," Luka rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I'm going to shower and head to bed, night Bruce." With that, Luka walked back to her room, leaving Bruce standing in front of Dick's bedroom. He blinked then realized something. Since when did she call him Bruce?

Luka walked inside her room and kicked the door shut. She grabbed her pajamas and undergarments, then headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she was done with that, she tossed her clothes into her suitcase and crawled into the bed. The bleached-blond stared up at the ceiling, counting dots before pulling the blanket and covers up. She fell asleep within minutes.

**Wayne Manor **

**September 26 6:00 a.m. **

The morning sunlight glowed through the window as the light hit Luka's face. She groaned and rolled over on the bed, only resulting her to fall off the bed instead. The bleached-blond groaned once more before pulling herself off the floor. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked. Then she glanced at the clock.

"6 a.m. huh...god I need to shower and get ready..." She sighed and went over to her suitcase. She pulled out another black tank top and another white spaghetti strap to go under it. Then she pulled out a pair of jean shorts and socks. Once she checked everything, she went to the bathroom to shower. "It's too fucking early man..."

Luka finished her shower within fifteen minutes, then got dressed. After getting dressed, she packed up her suitcase and brought it downstairs. Alfred gave her a smile and bowed his head in greeting. She smiled back warmly and continued to lug her suitcase down. As she reached to the living room, she blinked to see Dick. Dick noticed Luka and immediately looked away. The older teen could have sworn she saw the boy flush a pale shade of pink on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow at him, but paid no mind. She set her suitcase down and dusted her hands off.

"Alright you two, eat some breakfast and then we'll be heading off to meet with the others," Bruce said as he entered the living room. The two teens nodded and headed towards the dining room. There was one thing that was bugged Luka...

"Hey Bruce, how _long_ are we exactly staying at this camp?" Luka questioned, raising an eyebrow at the adult. Bruce glanced at her before continuing his way to the dining room.

"If you do your fair share of the work efficiently, you can get out in days. If not, the maximum could be a week and half up to two weeks," Bruce explained, already expecting the girl to exclaim like yesterday. To prove his point, from the corner of his eye, Bruce could see Luka's eye and mouth twitch in annoyance and disbelief.

"_Wonderful..._" Luka said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She sighed and sat across form Dick as usual while Alfred walked over to pour her a cup of coffee. She smiled and thanked Alfred before adding the usual cream, milk, and sugar to the coffee. As she stirred the cup, she noticed how Dick kept on staring at her. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Dick shook his head, ducking it down as Alfred came by to pour some orange in Dick's glass. Luka raised an eyebrow, but paid no mind as she began to eat her breakfast.

After the group ate their breakfast, the teens got up and went back to the living room to get their things. By the time they reached to the living room, Bruce was already in his Batman suit. Dick took the hint and took out his shades, putting them on. Luka raised an eyebrow, but then remembered that the team didn't know who Robin was except for Batman, Wally, and now Luka.

"Come on, let's go," Batman nodded his head as the teens picked up their suitcases and followed Batman to the bat cave. Luka's eyes widened as she walked into the famous bat cave. She remembered when she was little, she would always dream to live in the cave. Now, she had second thoughts as the cave brought in a chill draft of wind and it looked creepy. Batman walked towards the zeta tube and nodded his head over to it, motioning Luka and Dick to follow. "This way."

**Mount Justice **

**September 26 7:00 A.M. **

"_**Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01, Guest"**_

"Hee~eey~ The gang's all here!" Wally grinned widely as the trio walked out of the zeta tube. Dick grinned back, giving his best friend a high five as Luka set her suitcase down.

"What else do we need to do before we leave?" Kaldur asked, turning his attention to Batman. The dark knight nodded and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a T-shirt. The T-shirt was white, but it had the black bold letters printed in the front saying, "Camp Sunshine, the best camp there ever is!"

"What the hell? We have to wear _that!?_" Luka gawked, pointing at the plain T-shirt. Despite how simple it was, the words on the shirt was what horrified Luka. What kind of name is _Camp Sunshine_? It sounded like a preschool camp instead of a camp for pre-teens to early teenagers. "Even the camp sounds retarded with a name like that!"

"Deal. With. It," Batman seethed, his teeth ground together as his face held the expression of annoyance. He tossed the T-shirt to Luka as everyone else walked up and grabbed one.

Luka grunted and yelped as the T-shirt hit her face. She grumbled and cursed quietly, slipping the T-shirt over her. She was already wearing a tank top so she slipped on the stupid camp T-shirt easily. She looked around and saw that Megan left quickly to change into the shirt as well as shape shift into a 12-year old. The boys on the other hand, well they thought that it was okay to strip off their tops and change into their given T-shirts. One by one the boys began stripping off their shirts.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Luka barked, face palming as her hands covered her eyes.

"Changing," Conner blinked, grunting as he tugged the T-shirt down. He scowled as the T-shirt was white instead of black. Now he just stood out even more.

"Not in front of me dumbass!" Luka snapped. Wally snickered as he popped his head through the shirt, tugging it down.

"Relax, no need to freak out like that," Wally reassured and then flashed her a grin. "If we were taking off our pants..."

"Don't even think about it squirrel boy," Luka narrowed her eyes and growled. Wally snickered and held up his hands in surrender, deciding not to anger the older girl any further.

"You sure you're not just whelmed over this whole mission?" Dick teased and smirked at the older girl. Luka only glared at him in return. _Whelmed?_ What the hell does _whelmed_ mean? It sounded stupid like it was cut off from—oh yeah, the Robin in _Young Justice_ was known to cut off the prefixes on certain words such as _disaster_ and _overwhelmed_.

"Shut it," Luka growled. Batman coughed loudly and narrowed his eyes at the two. The two teens immediately shut up and waited for their next order. At the same time, Megan came out of the room as a 12-year old girl. She blinked and raised an eyebrow at the others.

"Don't bother asking," Conner cut Megan off before she could ask. She blinked, but nodded her head.

"Alright, take the zeta tube and it will take you to this address. This is the camp. I already told one of the administrators that you would be coming in with your group," Batman walked over to Luka and handed a folded sheet of paper to her. Luka took the sheet of paper and nodded, pocketing it as Batman continued, "If you want to get out of this camp as soon as possible, find the campers when given the chance to."

"I got it already, sheesh," Luka sighed, rolling her eyes at the billionaire-in-disguise. The dark knight narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Then good, now go," Batman nodded and dismissed the team. Luka sighed and turned her head to see the group of teenagers behind her. She heaved a heavy sigh before waving her hand.

"Come on, let's go to this retarded camp," She huffed and walked towards to the zeta tube. The group followed behind and entered the zeta tube with the team as Batman watched the team depart.

**Camp Sunshine**

**September 26 7:25 A.M. **

Luka coughed and swatted the flies away from her as they walked out of the hidden zeta tube in the forest. She felt a mosquito land on her cheek so she slapped herself. Unfortunately the mosquito flew away so Luka's result was only a slap to the face, literally.

"Man, this is why I don't do camping," Dick sighed as he wobbled out of the bushes, grunting as he swatted the flies around him.

"Dude!" Wally groaned, swatting the air and everything around him in order to be bug-free.

"Quit it!" Conner growled, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. Megan sighed and followed Luka out. Boys...

"Is that the camp?" Kaldur pointed to an establishment in front. Luka squinted a bit, then nodded.

The camp had a very large welcome sign that said "Welcome to Camp Sunshine!" As the group walked towards the entrance, Luka noticed that the camp had cabins, a mess hall, an administrators' office, as well as a few other buildings such as storage rooms. Just by looking at it, the camp looked clean and organized. Luka rolled her eyes inwardly and held back a snort. Yeah, sure...that's what _all_ children camps look like from the outside view. It was surely to be a mess once they went inside the cabins. As the group walked inside, they were greeted by a man and a woman in camp uniforms.

"Hi there!" The woman smiled and greeted in a cheerful tone. Luka forced herself to smile. Honestly, she was in no mood to smile at all. She had to wake up at 6 A.M., then deal with the debriefing of the mission at 7 A.M., wear the ridiculous camp T-shirt, landed in a forest with flies and mosquitoes, and not to mention that it was freezing cold. Oh yeah, Luka is _really_ excited to be at the camp. "You must be the new group we're getting. I'm Sheryl, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"And I'm Dan! And these kids must be your group, my, they certainly are big!" Yeah, that's what she said. The man introduced himself while noticing the Young Justice team. Luka almost snorted out loud as Conner and Kaldur looked uncomfortable. Wally and Dick snickered whereas Megan kept her cheerful demeanor. "Let's just quickly assign you guys a cabin and go over the rules as well as providing you guys a tour of the camp!" Please...just shut up already.

"Let's start with the tour first!" Sheryl smiled and began walking, pointing to various cabins and buildings. "That's our mess hall, our activity center, the administrators' office, the showers, the bathrooms, the first aid center, and the rest are the cabins and storage rooms," Sheryl said with a smile plastered on her face. It took a lot of Luka's willpower to not sigh loudly during the tour. She felt her wrist getting tugged and as she turned her head, she caught Dick looking back at her. She could tell that he had a raised eyebrow, clearly wondering what she was doing.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Dick whispered quietly. Luka rolled her eyes at him. Her mouth slowly started to turn so it looked as if it was a smile, but her eyes clearly showed now happiness. Instead, she looked demented if that was even possible. Her eyes showed clearly expressed annoyance as her "smile" looked as if it was contorted in a scary way.

"Maybe," Luka answered through clenched teeth.*

"...And that concludes our tour! Any questions?" Sheryl smiled as the team shook their heads. "Alrighty then! Now then, you're their counselor yes? Miss...Luka Takamine right?" Sheryl confirmed as she took out a clipboard. Luka blinked and nodded dumbly. Where did that clipboard come from?

"Super! Now on the application, it said that you absolutely _loved_ to dance and sing!" Dan smiled, clapping his hands. Oh...fuck no. They were not telling her to... "Please sing us an example of any song!"

"Pfft!" Wally snorted, quickly slapping his hands over his mouth to muffle and stifle his laughter. Dick cackled as Kaldur only gave Luka an apologetic look. Megan looked optimistic as usual, smiling and clapping her hands to cheer her friend on. Conner...well he just looked the same as usual, annoyed or impatient. Dick could have sworn he saw Luka's eye twitch uncontrollably as she kept the contorted and twisted smile.

"I'm sorry?" Luka tilted her head at the administrators. Surely she had heard wrong right?

"Please sing for us, only a quick verse," Sheryl smiled. Dan nodded and waited with Sheryl. Luka began to sweat.

"But I don't have any...music with me," Luka tried to come with reasons in order to worm her way out of the situation. Megan giggled whereas Conner snorted. They could tell that she was desperately trying to get out of the situation where the older girl would have to sing in front of them.

"Isn't that a phone you have in your pocket?" Dan pointed to the pocket in Luka's jean shorts. True enough, Luka's iPhone stuck out of pocket. "Surely you have music in the phone no?" Fuck. Damn you jean shorts with small pockets!

"You could also sing an acapella!" Sheryl urged, encouraging Luka to sing. Wally snorted and covered his mouth as he thought Luka's vein on her forehead out pop.

"Just sing already so we can get to our cabin," Conner snapped, tired of waiting any longer. He was getting annoyed with the back and forth debate Luka was having with the other counselors. Kaldur nodded as well. If they wanted to get back home faster, they needed to get started on searching for the missing campers. The quicker, the better as they all say.

"..." Luka remained silent. The Kryptonian clone had a point. The others were probably still tired and she wanted to get out of this camp ASAP, meaning they had to get started on searching. "Fine."

"Super!" The two counselors cheered in unison, causing Luka to cringe. How can they be this cheerful!?

"You can do it Luka!" Megan cheered on Luka's behalf. She didn't need to read the older teen's mind, she could already tell by Luka's facial expression that she was nervous.

Luka signed and took out her iPhone. She began scrolling through her music list, thinking of which song to sing. Her brow twitched in annoyance as she scrolled down the songs. What was an easy song to sing? The majority of her songs were actually rock, visual kei, Japanese pop, and very little K-Pop. If she _tried_ to sing any of songs from those categories, no one would understand her, with the exception of rock, but it was hard for her to sing rock songs.

"Anytime now Luka..." Dick sighed. He was tired and sleepy and just watching Luka scroll down that long list of songs she has on her iPhone just made him even more sleepier.

"Uh...I'll just sing an annoying, popular song that I heard on the radio," Luka shrugged and went on YouTube on her phone. She cringed and groaned inwardly. She couldn't believe that she was going to sing this. She pressed play and resisted the urge to gag at the music as she fast forwarded the song to its chorus. She only needed to sing a verse after all so why not sing the chorus and get it over with?

"_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe?" _Luka cringed as she sang the first part of the chorus. Wally perked up at this and took this as a sign. He took out a gum wrapped and pen, then waved it to Luka for her to write her number for him. She shot him a dirty glare. _"It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me maybe?"_

"I think I can see why this song is so annoying," Conner cringed at the repeat of the chorus. Kaldur gave Conner an apologetic smile and nodded. He felt even more sorry for Luka for she was the one singing it.

After Luka finished, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She was sure that Dick and Wally weren't going to let her live this down. Megan smiled and clapped her hands, obviously happy that their new teammate was able to sing and pass the counselors' test. Conner and Kaldur felt simply relieved.

"That was super!" Sheryl smiled and nodded in approval.

"Certainly! You really do live up to your application!" Dan smiled and signed off some papers. Luka assumed that those papers were her forms and they had just approved them.

"Uh...that's great...can we go to our cabins now?" Luka grumbled, she certainly felt humiliated.

"Just to let you know, our cabins are co-ed," Sheryl chimed in. Luka felt her stomach drop. "Of course you don't need to worry about peeping toms or anything, girls are to change in the bathroom whereas the boys can change in the cabin!"

"Perfect..." Luka muttered, annoyed beyond thought. "Just _fucking _perfect..."

"What was that?" Dan smiled, Luka glanced up at him and forced a weak smile.

"No, nothing."

"Alrighty then! Let's take you to your cabin!" Sheryl cheered and walked onwards. The team followed as Luka dragged herself behind. It felt as if Bruce wanted to torture her.

"Hey!" Luka blinked and looked ahead. She saw Dick and Wally ahead of her, grinning. The girl groaned inwardly, thinking how they were going to complain how slow she was.

"What?" Luka snapped and growled. She narrowed her eyes at the boys as she walked up to them.

"_Call me maybe~!_" The boys sang out before cackling and running ahead. Luka's jaw dropped as she gaped. Her face began to turn pink to red. The older teen growled and ran after them, promising herself that they would get a _nice_ wake up call the next morning.

As she ran after the boys, she turned her head and glanced back at the entrance of the camp before looking ahead. Something felt really off about this camp, and she didn't want to stick around to find out what.

**-Chapter end- **

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, school has been killing me! But thank you for continuing to review, follow, and favorite. Reading your reviews encourage me to type more and publish the new chapter up faster! So thank you very much everyone! :) So as the author, please continue to review and support this story! **_


	4. Camp Investigation Begins

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! Things have been busy and it's only been the first month of school. :/ (The cursed college applications...) Sigh, anyways I'm sorry for the wait guys, I'm trying to update as soon as I can so please bear with me :) Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! Please continue to do so! :D Without further ado, let's start with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Young Justice belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC, Luka Takamine. **

**-Story Start-**

"Here are are~!" Sheryl sang as she opened the door to the cabin. Luka pokes her head inside and stared. The cabin consisted of six beds and nightstands, there were windows with curtains and screens to prevent any mosquitoes from coming in. Other than that, it was just like any other simple cabin.

"Eh...it'll do," Luka shrugged and walked inside, dropping her suitcase on one of the beds. The rest of the teens followed her, each picked their own bed.

"Super!" Sheryl smiled and clapped her hands. Luka cringed inwardly, Sheryl's voice and strange happiness was annoying the crap out of her. "I'll let you kids settle in then, dinner's at 7!"

"Does she seems a little bit..perky to you?" Wally turned his attentions towards his team as he pointed to the retreating woman. Dick snickered and cackled whereas Conner rolled his eyes. Kaldur gave a small smile whereas Megan giggled.

"A little _too_ perky if you ask me," Luka grumbled and sat down on the bed. She groaned inwardly and sighed. The bed wasn't even comfortable. Now she remembered why she never went to science camp. She couldn't leave without her bed, or rather, she couldn't sleep without one.

"Come on guys, this can't be so bad," Megan smiled and bounced on the bed next to Luka's. "I mean, we get to experience camping as well!"

"We shouldn't enjoy ourselves too much," Kaldur reminded, pushing himself off of the wall that he was leaning on. "We have a mission remember? We need to focus on locating the missing children."

"Oh yeah..." Wally hummed as if he suddenly remembered. He rolled over on the bed so he faced the team while resting on his stomach. "How are we gonna do that?"

"It's too early to investigate and snoop around. We need to get some background information first," Dick spoke up as he got off of his bed. "We need to blend in a little bit more, we can't do field work when we just got here."

"He's right, let's just use the night to get to know the other campers and counselors, that way we know who we're dealing with," Kaldur agreed. The others thought over what Dick and Kaldur said before nodding. Luka on the other hand, was already sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey Luka, you're already sleeping?" Wally got up and went over to the older teen. Luka grunted in response, swatting the red head's hand away. She wanted to get used to the bed since it wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world. It wasn't like her bed or the bed she slept in at the manor.

"Mmpphh..." Luka's voice was muffled into the pillow as she tried to get accustomed to the bed. She wasn't even away from the manor for a day and she already missed sleeping there.

"Come on, stop wasting our time," Conner rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He found it hard to believe that this girl pretending to be their "counselor" was older than them by a year or two. She wasn't even being serious at all.

"We're gonna be outside mingling alright Luka?" Megan smiled. Her smiled widened to see the thumbs up Luka gave them. So she was listening to them after all...

"You guys go ahead, I'll stick with Luka that way she's with one of us," Dick offered. He knew that Luka was tired and was in no mood to interact with younger children. He also wanted to talk to her about the events that happened yesterday.

"Suit yourself man," Wally shrugged and headed out the door. As soon as he stepped out, a couple of pre-teen girls walked by and the speedster immediately perked up. A wide grin crept up to his face as he went off to chat with the girls.

"Come on Conner, let's go!" Megan smiled and tugged on Conner's forearm gently before pulling him out the door. Conner blinked, but he didn't complain. He let the martian drag him outside. Kaldur shook his head at the two enthusiastic members' excitement and followed them in case Conner felt out of place for the _height_ issue.

As the others left the cabin, it was just Dick and Luka left alone. Whoa, suspicious guys. However it'd be a little bit awkward for them to do anything so rest easy everyone. Luka didn't look up from the pillow, she wanted to adjust to the bed right now before she would be up all night, twisting and turning. Dick sighed and walked over to the bed, then sat down on the edge of the bed. He glanced at the older girl, but said nothing. It wasn't because he wanted to say nothing, it was because he _couldn't_ or _didn't know __**what**_ to say.

"...I don't know if you're listening to me right now or not," Dick began then paused. He waited to see if Luka would say something, but she didn't so he continued, "But about last night...I wanted to say thanks."

While Dick was talking, Luka listened without speaking up. If she spoke up now, it would just make things even more awkward. He was talking about last night, the night where she entered his room and awkwardly comforted him. She wondered if he was trying to do the same, but what would he be comforting her for? The loss of a comfortable, high-end bed? Oh yeah, sounds like something worth comforting for.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks, even though I snapped at you, you went ahead and comforted me anyways," Dick breathed out and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really miss them you know? Bruce isn't really the comforting 'parent' figure you know? And Alfred has his own things to worry and do so I'm usually left alone to wallow in depression."

Before Dick could continue, Luka sat up and wrapped her arms around the young teen. Dick's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widened as he felt Luka hold him. Then he felt her hand rub his back in small circles and he shivered to feel her breath against his neck and ear. Luka smelled like berries and yogurt for some reason and it was...pleasant.

"It's fine...you don't need to play the brave hero in front of me Dick," Luka's unusual, soft voice rang out to his ears. "Everyone needs to crack down sometimes Dick, even Batman breaks down from time to time. That's why you don't have to play that brave card in front of me Dick."

Strangely enough, those words cracked the boy wonder's shell once again as Dick relaxed in Luka's hold and leaned closer. It felt weird, he only knew her for a few days and a couple of hours and here he is, leaning into Luka for comfort. He was an only child, so why did having Luka around him make him feel like a younger sibling? He won't deny it, Luka was like an older sister figure to the team and sometimes, even a mother figure as well.

"Sorry..." Dick choked out as he closed his eyes. His temple was resting on Luka's shoulder as Luka continued to rub small circles on his back to soothe him. His eyes began to droop, he felt sleepy.

"Don't be." That was all that Dick heard before he fell asleep, his mind entering the world of sleep and darkness.

It had been a few hours already and Wally was already done impressing the girls at the camp. Well, minus Megan and Luka. He began to head back to the cabin until he noticed the older teen walking out. He grinned and waved over to her in order to catch her attention. Once Luka turned to look at him, Wally ran over.

"Hey! Uh...where's Dick?" Wally blinked and looked around. He was sure Dick was with Luka just awhile ago...

"He's asleep," Luka answered before placing her arms behind her head. "It's not easy being a night owl with the big Bat you know?"

"Haha! Right, cuz they usually fight crime at night," Wally grinned as he and Luka began walking around the camp. "So did you see anything unusual yet?" He asked, this time his tone was hushed so no one but Luka could hear.

"Not really, I mean would you consider little kids playing with worms and attempting to eat them unusual?" Luka answered with an eyebrow raised. Wally snickered and shook his head.  
"Guess not..."

"Well it's still the first day, maybe later tonight we might see something strange," Wally pointed out as they continued to walk. Along the walk they encountered a group of girls who were huddled together. As far as Wally and Luka could hear, they were whispering. Based on Luka's interpretation, they were probably talking about boys.

"Wally, they're just talking about boys or crushes, it's nothing unusual—" Luka was cut off as she saw Wally walk over to them. She inwardly groaned. Why didn't they listen to her? "That idiot is going to blow our cover if he's going to question them..." She muttered under her breath as she quickly followed Wally.

"Hey girls!" Wally grinned and walked over to the group of girls. The girls immediately stopped chattering and blinked as they looked over to the red head. "What cha talkin' about?" He asked and smiled, trying to sound as friendly and casual as possible.

As Luka finally made it to the group, she noticed the girls were around the ages of six to nine. She sighed inwardly at how Wally was just being paranoid and stupid. There was no way these girls were talking about something suspicious. Wally was probably just hyped up to leave as soon as possible...

"No way, it's a secret!" the girls answered Wally's question in unison. Luka wanted to say "In your face" to Wally, but now wasn't the time to do so.

"Aww...come on girls, tell me please~?" Wally begged and pouted. He jutted his lower lip out and sulked. Luka almost snorted out loud at the sight. However, the girls looked as if they were swayed. The girls began to look unsure whether to tell Wally their "secret" and some of them blushed at the sight. Sigh...young girls and their ability to get a crush on some older guy.

"Well...okay...but we're only tell you and that counselor!" One of the girls huffed and looked over to Wally and Luka as well. Instantly, Wally's face went from a pout to a grin as he gave the girls a thumbs up.

"Alright, we promise!" the red head grinned and promised the little girls. Luka sighed again. Yeah right, the little hypocrite. They were going to tell Dick and the others after this...

"Okay, come closer," the girls whispered, waving Luka over as well. Luka decided to play their little game and walked over, crouching down. The girls shifted a bit and looked around to see if anybody else was nearby before one of them started talking.

"We've been here for a week and at the start there were a whole bunch of us," she said in a hushed tone. Luka blinked and stared. So...they weren't talking about boys after all. Minus one point for Luka and add a point for Wally. "We've been noticing that there's less of us everyday, we're scared..."

"We tried to tell the other counselors about it, but they didn't believe us," another girl chimed in, her face contorted with worry and fear. "They just told us that they had to go home because they got sick, but that can't be right..."

"Huh...that _is_ weird..." Wally pretended to sound just as confused as the other girls. Somehow Luka got a bad feeling growing inside her gut. Something tells her that she and the other Young Justice members were going to investigate tonight.

"You believe us right?" a third girl asked, looking at Wally and Luka. At the same time, Luka and Wally thought of the same thing. In order for the girls to tell them more, they would have to gain their trust. "No one else at the camp believes us, not the office administrators or the counselors..."

"Don't worry, we believe you," Wally reassured, ruffling the third girl's hair. "Luka and I will get to the bottom of this!"

Luka stared at Wally as if he sprouted another head. He was seriously dragging her into this? But then again, she was already dragged into the case since yesterday. So the teen only sighed, but nodded her head in response to reassure the girls that they were on their side. After getting affirmation that the two teens believed them, the group of girls looked relieved.

"Alright, if something happens, just tell me or Wally," Luka noted as the young girls nodded in response. "Now run along, it's almost time for dinner so be sure to meet up at the mess hall."

"Okay!" The girls nodded and ran off, leaving Wally and Luka behind. Once they were alone, Wally started grinning widely at Luka.

"..." Luka twitched at the sight of his Chesire Cat grin. Oh great, he was going to rub it in. "Look, I know—" Too late...

"Hehehe...and you thought that they were talking about _boys_," Wally teased. The older teen groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Is that what you care about right now? Proving me wrong?" she sighed as they headed back to their cabin. She hoped that Dick was awake just so Wally could stop rubbing it in her face.

"Oh come on, let me have some glory here," Wally snickered. "Setting that aside, we've got some big pieces of information that we gotta tell the others."

The pair walked back inside the cabin to see the others there. Well, Dick was awake at least. Luka almost snorted out loud at the sight of Connor, Kaldur, and Megan. They were covered with confetti from head to toe. Seems like the younger campers wanted to play with the older ones. Megan smiled as Luka and Wally entered the cabin whereas Connor and Kaldur...well they did not look like happy campers (no pun intended).

"Wow...looks like you three had fun," Luka smirked and snickered quietly to herself as Connor glared at her.

"Shut up," He grunted and started brushing the confetti off his hair. "Im going to take a shower," Connor grumbled as he walked over to his bed and opened up his bag and took out a towel along with other necessities.

"I'll take one as well, these little strips of paper are irritating me," Kaldur sighed and grabbed his things as well before following Connor out to the showers.

"Well fine then, don't listen to our vital piece of intel," Wally huffed and sat down on his bed. Dick immediately grew interested as Wally said this.

"Intel? Of the missing campers?" Dick asked, scratching his chin. "Wow, that was quick, nice job Wally."

"Turns out some of the campers noticed as well," Wally leaned back against the wall while sitting on his bed. "Luka and I ran into a group of girls who noticed the number of campers have decreased within a week."

"No one seems to believe them though," Luka sighed and sat down on the floor, running a hand through her hair. "All the other counselors and the office admins seem to brush it off, claiming the missing kids went home due to sicknesses."

"Other than home sickness," Wally chimed in, snickering at his own little joke. It wasn't really funny since no one laughed.

"One week and a large number of children gone would not be the case of colds or fevers," Megan sighed and tapped a finger against her chin. "In the case of poisonous plants. Doesn't the camp have remedies for that?"

"It's definitely suspicious how a week has only passed and a large number of campers are gone and the excuse the admins and other counselors are using are sicknesses..." Dick noted. "Wally, Luka, we're going to have to keep an eye out for the group of girls you two were talking to, they may be the only ones who can provide us with information on what's going on with this camp."

"No problem man!" Wally grinned. "We kinda gained their trust anyways and we told them to tell us if they see anything new or hear anything."

"Good," Dick nodded and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for dinner, the campers must be heading over to the mess hall as they speak. "Alright, after dinner we'll meet up here in the cabin again."

"Wait, what about Connor and Kaldur?" Megan blinked. The other two would be left out on the information that was just given out.

"No sweat, I'll go tell them," Wally waved his hand off and winked at Megan. Seriously? They were on a mission and yet this speedster still had time to flirt. He must have a lot of free time on his hands.

"And what if the other counselors try to pull us into their activities after dinner?" Megan asked, curious at the possibilities that may play out.

"Luka is our counselor, she should receive a schedule for our activities during dinner," Dick answered, glancing over to the older teen. "So they can't exactly take us unless it's super important."

"I seriously don't know what I'm doing anymore..." Luka sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Wally and Megan laughed while the raven haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Just act like a counselor," Dick replied before continuing on with his instructions, "We're going to investigate the office and the buildings here when the other campers and admins are asleep."

The thought of snooping around in a camp and in the dark did not please Luka. It was already creepy enough that campers are missing and now they had to sneak around? The older teen just wanted to go back to a city where she could just sleep without the worry of mosquitoes and disappearing children. The teen heaved a heavy sigh as the others nodded and began heading outside. Just before Dick left, he stood near the doorway and turned his head to glance back at the older girl.

"You coming Luka?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Luka blinked and noticed at it was just him and her again. She shook her head and got up from the floor, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, just go on ahead, I'll catch up," Luka smiled and waved the boy off as the boy wonder shrugged and left the cabin.

Now Luka stood alone in the cabin. She looked around the cabin and shivered. Something was seriously wrong with this camp. It gave her the chills and it wasn't because they were outdoors. Something about this camp was totally off and that just urged Luka to work harder to solve the case so she could head back to the Wayne Manor in Gotham City. She glanced over to the window at the back of the cabin and an eery feeling from the trees sent shivers running down her spine.

"Let's hurry up and finish the job already, I don't like this place," Luka murmured to herself as she walked out the door.

**-Chapter end-**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Since the last update, school has kicked in and not to mention, the dreaded college applications. During that mini time period, I haven't gotten the chance to watch the Young Justice episodes so I definitely need to catch up on those. So if this chapter seems a little bit bland, sorry guys, it's because I haven't watched Young Justice for awhile. **

**Once again, I'm super sorry for the mega late update! School and college apps have taken a toll on me. I'll try to update more with longer chapters now! **

**Please continue to support this story and be sure to review! :)**


	5. Nightime Panic

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my fellow readers! Sorry that the last chapter came out really late . With college apps done, I just need to deal with the rest of the process (aka the financial aid, placement tests, etc.) meaning there still might be short hiatuses from time to time. I'm really glad that many of you made this story your favorite and you followed it and I really appreciate the reviews! :) Reviews=motivation=faster updates? I guess if you wanna call it that kind of process. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow guys! And now...on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Young Justice belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC, Luka Takamine. **

**-Story Start-**

**Camp Sunshine**

**September 26 7:15 P.M. **

It was loud and noisy in the mess hall. Of course, since it was dinner time, everyone was eating and talking, thus the commotion. Luka sat at the table with the other counselors and the office admins. She glanced down at her food and inwardly cringed. Oh god...what the hell is this crap? Is this even food? Sure doesn't look like it—what the, did her food just _move?_ Now she didn't know what to think about this camp. It's bad enough that she's away from technology and a comfortable bed, she's even placed in a environment filled with bratty kids, and now she had to eat cafeteria food that _moves?_ Gross! Even her school food wasn't as bad as this. However the teen didn't want to suffer a sour stomach and she didn't want to be caught sneaking around the camp for food (Ha, that's funny considering she was going to sneak around the camp anyways with the other Young Justice members) so Luka decided to suck it up and eat the food. Hesitantly, she took her spoon and dipped it into the slop. She swallowed hard before eating it. Instantly she spat it out.

"You dare call yourself _food!?_" Luka gasped in horror, gulping down her glass of water in hopes to wash the after taste. Now, now Luka...there was no need to make the camp food feel bad about itself.

"You'll get used to it after a few days," one of the counselors said, smiling at Luka's reaction. Luka cringed at the thought of getting used to crappy ass food. Were they feeding the campers this everyday? Are they _trying_ to poison innocent children?

"I don't think I ever will..." Luka muttered under her breath, sighing. She glanced back down at her food and groaned. Hell no, she was not going to torture herself like this. "I hope that bottomless pit brought some candy with him."

"Luka, there you are~!" Sheryl smiled and walked over. Great, what more could the camp spoil her appetite? Well then again, the crappy cafeteria food already did. But with an annoying voice coming in Luka's way, oh yeah, yay for dessert. "Here's your schedule for your group!"

Okay, that was freaky. Dick actually predicted that one of the admins would hand Luka a schedule of activities for her and the others. Luka decided not to over think things and took the sheet of paper. After dinner, she's supposed to take the kids out for campfire songs. Pfft. Yeah right. Luka snickered to herself at the thought of Connor and Kaldur singing campfire songs. Yeeaahh...not happening.

"Okay, uh...thanks," Luka nodded and continued to glance over at the schedule. Oh what the hell, they had to wake up at 6 A.M.? What the hell are campers supposed to do at 6 A.M. other than brush their teeth, shower, and eat breakfast? It's not like they do anything fun and appealing here anyways...

Luka looked around the mess hall to see if she could find Wally and the others. When she did, she almost broke out laughing. Dick was pretty short so he blended right in with the other short campers, but he did not look happy. Megan was happily chatting with the fellow girl campers. Wally? Well Luka was surprised that he ate the gross cafeteria food. While the red head was busy eating away the slop, Luka almost snorted at Kaldur and Connor. The poor teens were getting questioned about their "growth spurts." Some of the boys were even asking them what they ate in order to grow so tall and buff. Connor looked as if he was ready to beat up one of the kids, but Kaldur managed to hold him back although he was just as annoyed. He was surprised that young, human boys were able to talk so much and ask so many questions.

After dinner, all the campers left to go to their cabins in order to meet up with their counselors. When Luka made it back to the cabin, she snickered at the Young Justice members. Three of them did not look pleased while Wally was lying on his bed, patting his gut whereas Megan was looking at the arts and crafts project she made earlier.

"You guys look happy," Luka teased, walking over to them. The three unhappy campers (no pun intended) only glared and huffed in response. "While you three are throwing your little pity party, I got the schedule for us. Anyone up for _campfire songs?_"

"No," the three boys glared and answered in unison, leaving Luka and Megan to laugh.

"Give me that," Dick sighed in annoyance and walked over to Luka, taking the paper out of her hands. Wow, someone is one seriously unhappy camper. "Tsk. Since it's campfire songs, we can't really sneak off right now," Dick clicked in tongue and ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to have to investigate when everyone else is asleep."

"Ooh~ Late night investigation~" Wally snickered, attempting to sound scary to freak the girls out. Megan only giggled. On the other hand, Luka didn't like the idea of snooping around in the dark. It's going to be dark, cold, freezing, creepy, dark, annoying, and did she mention _dark?_

"Ugh..." Luka groaned, cringing at the possibilities that may happen. One thing for sure, there was that possibility of getting caught. Another thing, what if what happened to the missing campers and counselors happen to them?

"What, scared?" Connor snorted, crossing his arms and smirked at the older girl. Luka glared at him.

"Not scared, more like...uncomfortable with the idea," Luka sighed.

"...Yeah she's pretty much scared," Wally grinned and snickered. Dick laughed and Luka growled as she watched the two high-five each other.

"I simply don't like this place," Luka defended, crossing her arms. "It gives me the chills."

"Are you sure it's not the wind or that you're just outdoors?" Kaldur tried reasoning, but only earned a glare in return.

"Oh relax, we all have powers and abilities here, nothing can hurt us," Wally reassured. It didn't sound reassuring since Luka was the only one who didn't have super speed, or water powers, or super strength, or telepathic abilities, or karate skills. She was the most vulnerable one out of the group!

"Uh excuse me _genius_," Luka sneered, growling in annoyance. "Unlike you and the others, I can't fight! I can't outrun whatever that's gonna get us, or use telekinesis to control someone's mind, or beat the crap out of whatever is out there with super strength or use gadgets to make my escape easier!"

"Are you sure nagging someone to death isn't an ability?" Wally joked. Everyone else, minus Megan, laughed at the joke while the fuming teen was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Guys, come on, let's be serious..." Megan tried reasoning the boys to be serious. Although it may seem funny at first, Luka does have a point. All of them had ways to defend themselves while Luka didn't.

"I don't know, I mean that morning when you slammed the pillow into my stomach, I think that's super strength," Dick cackled. That final joke made something snap inside Luka. Growling, she walked over to the boy wonder and flipped him over while he was busy laughing. As he landed on the floor hard, the laughing ceased.

"You might be a superhero _birdbrain,_ but that gives you no damn right to go ahead and make a fool out of me," Luka growled and jabbed a finger at his chest before storming out of the cabin.

Once the fuming teenager left, the cabin was silent. Dick was surprised that she could even do that. But then again, he was busy laughing and his guard was down. Wally's jaw dropped after watching the whole scene. Kaldur cringed at the sound when Dick's back collided with the floor. Even though he must have experienced being flipped plenty of times, that _'crack'_ did not sound pleasant. Even Super Boy managed to stay silent, surprised that the older teen had the guts to flip over the boy wonder. Megan frowned. Luka just stormed out by herself and it was getting dark. The martian was worried that while the teen was anger, she might have wandered out into the woods.

"Guys, we better go after her," Megan finally spoke up. "Remember, the missing campers and counselors tend to disappear at night judging by what the mission file said."

"Yes, it's best to find her at once," Kaldur agreed. "She is defenseless after all."

"How can you call her defenseless after what she just did?" Dick groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Come on, let's just hurry up and find her," Connor rolled his eyes and walked out of the cabin with Megan and Kaldur following, leaving Wally and Dick behind. Wally hopped off the bed and walked over to Dick, pulling him up from the floor.

"You okay man?" Wally asked. Dick groaned and rubbed his head before rubbing his back,

"Yeah, I've been through worse," the boy wonder grunted. "She just took me by surprise."

"I didn't think she would actually blow up like that," Wally shrugged as he and his best friend started walking their way to the door. "But then again, she's a girl."

"Yeah, come on, let's go find her before she has some sort of spazz attack," Dick quickly left the cabin. If what Luka said earlier about the camp making her feel uncomfortable, then the team better find the older girl fast.

Meanwhile, Luka walked around the camp to let out some steam. She couldn't believe the nerve of the stupid boy wonder! She growled and continued to storm off. Is that how it's like to live under a billionaire's influence? You get all snooty and get the right to make fun of others? Luka sighed and grumbled, rubbing her arms. Guess that's what it feels like compared to a kid who goes to an academy. Suddenly Luka stopped. She looked around to realize that she walked out of the camp site. Oh shit, she wasn't paying attention while venting out.

"Shit..." Luka cursed under her breath as she turned around to see if the camp was nearby. Did she go out too far? She shivered as the wind blew. The sun had finally set and the sky was turning into a midnight blue. "Okay...I shouldn't have gone _too_ far out..."

Her day was just getting worse and worse and for crying out loud, it was just the first day at this shitty camp! She's removed from civilization, not warm bed, no warm food, had to eat food that wasn't really considered to be food, sleep in a crappy ass bed, and now she's lost. Wonderful, just flipping, fantastically _wonderful_.

As Luka started to backtrack, she heard shuffling in the bushes. The teen immediately stiffened up. What was that? Slowly, she turned her head towards the direction of the bushes. She heard rustling again. This time, Luka began to panic. What should she do? What if it was a bear or a wolf? She didn't want to get eaten alive! She began to back away slowly, maybe if she was silent enough, she could escape. As she continued to back up, she stepped on a branch, causing it to snap. The sound echoed into the woods and Luka swallowed hard. _**Shit.**_

Suddenly a hand reached out from the bushes and grabbed Luka's wrist, causing the girl to shriek in horror. She tried jerking her wrist free, but the hand gripping it wouldn't let go. As a shadow emerged from the bushes, Luka's adrenaline began pumping even more. Who is that? _What_ is that? What this the thing or person that was causing the disappearances? Luka screamed and started punching and kicking the figure. For a moment, the shadow released her wrist and Luka took this chance to escape. And escape she did.

Terrified, the teen ran off in hopes to get away from the shadowed figure. Where she was going, she didn't know, but she didn't care. All that mattered was to get away from the person or thing that just tried to grab her. After thinking she ran a good distance from the shadow, Luka crouched down, pressing her back against a tree to catch her breath. It was getting really dark and it was cold. Luka had no flashlight so she couldn't see where she was going. Fear started to run through her veins. Her breaths became short and uneven, her body trembled.

Luka was scared. She was in a whole new world, a different universe. She was away from home, away from her family and friends. Even if she knew what world she was in, she was still lost. A whimper escaped from the teenager's lips. Luka shut her eyes and whimpered, her head resting against her knees as she hugged herself for warmth. Why did she run out like that? She shouldn't have ran out on the team, but she was so angry and no one can think straight when the emotions are riled up.

As the girl crouched there, footsteps were heard. Was it the shadow again? However Luka was tired and cold, she couldn't run anymore. Not to mention that it was so dark that she couldn't see. She would just stumble and trip over. As the footsteps got closer, a quiet sob escaped past her lips. What should she do? If she tried to fight, she wouldn't know where to hit since darkness enveloped the entire area. Luka braced herself and shut her eyes, expecting the attack when a light shined down at her. Flinching at the light, Luka slowly looked up.

"Dick! I found her!" a familiar voice shouted over to a side. The person walked closer to Luka as she flinched at the brightness of the light. As her vision cleared up, it was Wally.

"Luka!" Dick jogged over, a flashlight in hand. Once Luka's vision was cleared, she could tell the two boys were dripping with cold sweat as if they were running a mile out in the cold. "Everyone has been searching for you!"

"D-Dick? W-Wally?" Luka stammered, looking up at the two boys. Wally frowned to see how pale Luka was, he also noticed the cold sweat dripping from her forehead. As he walked closer, he took note of how Luka trembled.

"What happened Luka?" Wally asked, reaching into his pocket and took out a napkin. As he reached over to wipe the sweat off her forehead, Luka flinched slightly. When he got close enough to the girl, he yelped in surprise as Luka grabbed him and held him to her. If this wasn't a mission, Wally would be jumping in joy that an older girl is hugging him, but after seeing how terrified and horror stricken Luka was, he pushed the temporary happy thought aside. "Whoa!"

"Luka, what happened?" Dick walked over, wondering what could have terrified Luka to the point of her breaking down like this? Did she encounter a wild animal? No...that wasn't possible, he checked the camp on the computer before they left and there were no signs or detections of wild animals in a five mile radius from the camp.

"Dude, let's get her back to the cabin," Wally reasoned, slowly getting up as he helped Luka stand up. "She'll explain everything to us there, right now she's pretty spooked out."

As Dick listened to his friend, he glanced over to Luka. She was still shaking and trembling in fear, her skin was pale, and she was sweating bullets. The boy wonder nodded and walked over to help his friend guide Luka back to the camp. As they made their way back to the camp, Dick glanced behind him to look back at the forest. Something was definitely not right, whatever it is, it definitely spooked Luka to the point that she could not walk.

**Camp Sunshine **

**September 26 8:45 P.M. **

After arriving back at the cabin, the boys helped Luka into her bed as the rest of the team came back. Megan gasped at the sight of Luka while Connor and Kaldur scowled. To see older girl this frightened meant that she encountered something that seemed out of the ordinary.

"I have a water bottle," Megan went over to her bag and unzipped it, taking out a water bottle before walking over to Luka. "Here Luka, drink some water."

Luka nodded slowly before shakily taking the bottle and unscrewing the cap. She carefully took a sip before screwing the cap back on. Megan reached over and began rubbing small circles on Luka's back to calm the older girl down.

"Luka, what did you see out there?" Kaldur walked over, asking the question carefully in case Luka might have another panic attack.

"I-I don't know myself..." Luka swallowed, letting out a shaky breath. "After I was done venting out, I realized that I wasn't near the camp, then I heard some bushes rustling." The shaken teenager paused for a bit before drinking some more water before continuing, "I decided to step back and stay silent when I stepped on a branch and before I knew it, a hand shot out of the bushes and grabbed onto my wrist." Luka held out her left wrist, rubbing it slowly. "I struggled for a bit and after awhile, the shadow let go and then I ran off...and well, then they found me." Luka nodded her head towards Dick and Wally.

"Wow...that's pretty freaky," Wally whistled, pushing himself off against the wall. "Good thing we found you then."

"Thank goodness nothing serious happened to you," Megan sighed in relief.

"Do you think that shadow is the reason for the missing campers and counselors?" Kaldur asked, glancing over to Dick to see what his opinion was after hearing Luka's story.

"Whatever it is, it might be," Dick nodded, rubbing his chin. "It's outside of the camp, so now we need to know if the missing people were outside of the camp when they went missing."

"I'll go ask that group of girls tomorrow," Wally answered, nodding his head to Dick.

"It's not safe then," Connor spoke up, glancing over to Luka. "Because whatever is outside, one of its victims escaped."

"That's right, Luka's not safe then if she escaped its clutches," Megan added, frowning at the danger Luka was now in.

"Alright, one of us needs to be near Luka," Dick walked over to Luka's bed, looking at her. "She needs to be eye sight for us and vice versa."

"Guys..." Luka spoke up, but her voice was ignored as Dick continued to give instruction. Sighing, she decided to yell, "Guys!"

"Whoa..." Wally blinked in surprise at her outburst.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need to be babysat," Luka sighed as she looked at the team. "It was my careless mistake to storm off like that, lesson learned. But you guys don't have to flock me."

"Wrong," Dick walked over to her, standing in front of the bed as the two held a stare down. "Since you escaped, whatever is out there is going to come after you again to make sure you keep your mouth shut so word doesn't go out to public."

"Not to step on your pride or anything, but earlier you have a point. You are the most vulnerable one in the group," Connor looked over to the older teen and sighed. "Meaning when you escaped, it might have just been pure luck."

"You could have been one of those missing people Luka," Kaldur added, nodding to what Connor said. "And you still need to find a way to get back home, if you're gone, just how will you get back home?"

"So don't think of it like babysitting," Dick gave Luka his famous smirk and crossed his arms. "Think of it...like having a bodyguard or something."

Luka deadpanned. A bodyguard? Weren't they her bodyguards to begin with? Great, an older girl like her having a younger kid be her bodyguard. Isn't she lucky? Well it was no use arguing with the boy wonder and the team. They were better at giving reasons and arguing. The teen sighed and slumped down in bed. She glanced over to the back window that showed the woods. Sigh...she was seriously not going to get some sleep tonight.

**Camp Sunshine **

**September 27 6:00 A.M.**

As sunlight shone through the windows of the cabin, Luka groaned. Why? Why wake up at 6 in the morning? These kids had nothing better to do so why wake up so early? Is this military boot camp or something!?

"Fuck...my head hurts," Luka groaned and sat up in bed. The shitty ass bed was uncomfortable. Luka lost count of how many times she tossed and turned in the crappy bed. How do campers even endure this kind of torture?

"Oh! You're awake!" Megan smiled as she walked into the cabin. She had a towel around her neck. Luka assumed that she just finished taking a shower. Shower...oh shit! Luka didn't shower last night...great, she must smell considering she was drenched in cold sweat after what had happened. "The guys are all taking a shower in the guys' shower room, you should head on over the girls' shower."

"That actually sounds wonderful," Luka sighed and got out of bed. She went over to her bag and grabbed her things before heading out to the girls' showers.

Turns out the showers did _not_ sound wonderful. It was all cold water, so Luka spent 15 minutes shivering in the shower. Would it _kill_ the stupid camp to get some hot water around here!? She was starting to pity the poor campers. They had to eat shitty ass food that wasn't even considered to be food, sleep in uncomfortable beds, deal with bugs and other potential annoyances, and they had to take cold, freezing showers. It's official, this place is hell.

"I **hate** this camp..." Luka growled, drying her hair while slipping on her clothes. Since there was no chance of having a hair dryer, she has to air dry her hair and the early morning air did not sound pleasant for a person with damp hair.

After the freezing shower, Luka went off to meet the others at the mess hall. Once again she sat with the other counselors and stared down at the crap that given to her. It looked like...porridge? Hell, even Luka didn't know what it was. It certainly looked better than last night's dinner. She sighed, she was seriously starting to miss Alfred's cooking. Taking a deep breath, Luka took a spoonful of what looked like porridge and ate it. Like last night, she spat it out.

"Ack...! You call yourself porridge? My grandma's porridge tastes better than this, and hers is burnt!" Luka gagged and coughed, downing a glass of water to wash out the after taste.

At the table where the team was, Wally and Dick laughed hysterically at Luka's reaction. Connor simply rolled his eyes at how mature Luka was. Kaldur and Megan only smiled and laughed quietly to themselves. It's always a lively morning if Luka was going to comment on how horrible the food was. After calming down, Dick took out a handwritten copy of the schedule Luka was given too. After breakfast, Luka is supposed to take them out to a hike. It was the perfect opportunity since last night they couldn't investigate. However, while this seemed like a golden opportunity to investigate what happened to Luka last night, it was also potential danger to Luka considering she just escaped whatever tried to grab her.

"So we're heading out to the forest?" Wally asked, sipping his glass of water as he peered over Dick's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure if we should go after what happened to Luka," Dick thought aloud as he read over the schedule. "I'm not sure we should actually 'hike' or investigate the camp site."

"Well either way it's not safe for her in both situations," Kaldur reasoned. "We still need to be near her either way."

"I guess you have a point..." Dick nodded.

After breakfast—if you can even call it that anymore if the type of food they're serving here—the team met up at the cabin to get ready for their hike. Luka sighed and studied the map of the trail she was given to. What's the whole point? They were just going to walk around the woods. She glanced around the cabin to see only Dick packing some things. Wally went off to see if he could get some information from the group of girls from yesterday while Megan pulled Connor and Kaldur along to refill their water bottles. Seriously, what's with everyone leaving her alone with Dick?

"Guess I better pack some mosquito repellent for the hike," Luka muttered, going over to her back. As she dug around, she couldn't help but feel awkward at the tense air between her and the boy wonder. Was it because of yesterday when she comforted him before he dozed off? Talk about awkward...

"Hey..." Dick spoke up, pausing his shuffling with his backpack. Luka blinked and stopped as well to listen, allowing him to continue. "About yesterday..." Oh great, so he was going to talk about the weird comforting part. "...Sorry you had to go through that..."

Luka blinked. Oh wait, he was talking about last night when she encountered the shadow. The teen scratched her head and sighed. Well it was her fault for storming off anyways so she didn't understand why he was apologizing to her. Her thoughts were cut off as Dick continued to speak. His voice low and quiet as if he was afraid someone would hear the great Robin, the boy wonder (aka Dick Grayson), apologize.

"I shouldn't have said those things...about your abilities and strength..." Dick continued, pausing every once in awhile to think of what to say next. "It wasn't right of me."

"Look Dick..." Luka sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she turned around to face him. "It's no big deal. I was the one who stormed off—"

"But _I_ was the one who _made_ you storm off in the first place!" Dick shot back, turning to face Luka. His face was contorted with frustration as if he was angry with himself. "I said those things, then made you angry, causing you to storm off which led you to danger!"

The teen watched the younger teen scowl and clench his fists. Somehow Luka felt that he thought that he bore responsibility for what happened. Well...it kinda was, but pushing that thought aside, Luka knew he had a leader complex. She knows, she watched the episode where Robin felt inferior to Aqualad's leadership skills. Plus, Aqualad was old enough to be the leader of the team while Robin was just 13, which in Batman's eyes, is too young to be a leader. As Dick wallowed in his own anger, Luka walked over to him and flicked him hard between the eyes.

"Ow!" Dick cried out in paid, his hands flying up to rub the spot she flicked him. "What'd you do that for!?"

"Stop throwing a damn pity party for yourself and get a grip boy _blunder_," Luka snorted and rolled her eyes, folding her arms as she looked down at him. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, ignoring his glare when she called him that before continuing, "We all make mistakes and we're all potential candidates to whatever it is out there. Remember? Missing counselors _and_ campers. So stop thinking it's all your fault Dick."

The boy wonder only stared at the older girl as she spoke to him. Why is it that whenever she comforted him or tried to make him feel better about himself, it always works? He didn't get it at all. When she sounds angry at him, she's actually comforting him. Why? Dick watched Luka go back to her backpack and pick it up, then walk towards the door where the others were waiting outside. Before she stepped outside, Luka paused and turned her head to look back at him.

"You coming _brat?_" Luka smirked. Megan waved from outside while Kaldur smiled and as usual, the Kryptonian clone had his usual scowl on. The speedster waved frantically with a wide grin on his face.

"Come on dude!" Wally yelled from the outside. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Yeah!" Dick shouted back, getting up from the floor and grabbed his backpack. He walked past Luka before flashing her his usual, cocky smirk. "Try not to get yourself captured again Luka~"

Luka's smirk disappeared and turned into a what looked to be an annoyed, twitching smile. Her eye twitched in annoyance as her mouth did too. That cocky, little, freshman! Ugh! How Luka just wanted to smack the smirk off of his face! Just when she thought that he was being sincere and honest, maybe even had a slight change in heart, he changes back into the famous, arrogant Dick Grayson people all know in love.

"That little piece of—Ugh!" Luka growled and glared as she walked out of the cabin, following the boy wonder out.

As the team headed towards the woods, Luka got the same, familiar chills again. She paused as she stood at the gate of the camp, staring out into the woods. Just what was that thing that grabbed her last night? Would it show up again during the daylight? The teen unconsciously rubbed her left wrist before letting out a breath and continued walking with the team. The forest sent out an eery feeling to Luka and even though she didn't eat the shitty breakfast, her stomach churned. Just what is out there in the forest? Luka shivered and prayed that they would find the missing people soon. She didn't want to stick around at this camp any longer.

**-Chapter end-**

**Woohoo! Hey guys, I managed to get a story out and this time it's a bit longer. Think of it like a little thank you present for dealing with my mini hiatus before. Sadly, my winter break is about to be over and I have final exams in 2-3 weeks. Ick... But I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**So tell me what you thought about this chapter? Was it good? Still need some improvement? Well of course I need improvement since I haven't been writing as much, but it's okay! Please tell me your thoughts! :) Sorry, there's not much romance yet because well...I'm sure you guys know the reason(s). Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow guys! Reviews would be awesome though :3 See ya soon! :D **


End file.
